Quand j'ai épousé Maman puis rencontré ton Papa '
by DaggerDietriech
Summary: [AU] Kakashi est un jeune homme célibataire qui vit sa vie comme il l'entend sans se soucier de rien. Yamato de son côté, est un père de famille heureux. Les deux hommes vont alors se rencontrer et se rendre compte que rien n'est jamais acquis, que tout peut changer d'un coup, à cause d'une simple rencontre et qu'ils devront faire face aux problèmes qui les rassemblent désormais.
1. Chapitre 1 : Pile ou face

'' Une famille stable en trois leçons '', '' Un guide vers la parenté '', '' Etre heureux en famille ''... Kakashi Hatake, jeune libraire, range péniblement de nombreux livres ayant tous un titre plus ou moins similaire. Pourquoi est-ce que son patron s'obstine à commander ce genre de livres ? Il y a t-il vraiment des gens pour les acheter ? Il soupire, en prenant néanmoins bien soin de tout arranger, de façon à ce que le présentoir soit le plus joli possible. Puis, en dehors de la stupidité apparente que transpirait ces livres, Kakashi en avait assez d'entendre à tout bout de champs que à son âge canonique de 28 ans, il était temps de se trouver quelqu'un et de fonder une famille. La vérité était que ce dernier n'avait jamais été intéressé par ce genre de chose. En feuilletant un des ouvrages sur ce thème, il avait pu lire que : Une famille ordinaire est composée d'un homme, d'une femme, de quelques enfants et d'un animal de compagnie. Le pauvre homme avait refermé le livre aussi vite qu'il ne l'avait ouvert. Un homme et une femme hein ? Bon. Le libraire aux cheveux argentés était donc résigné à ne jamais connaître les joies de la petite famille idéale ! Quelle décéption ! Pensait-il ironiquement. Non, Kakashi trouvait que sa vie de célibataire lui allait bien comme ça. Il se sentait plus libre, avait le droit de coucher avec qui il voulait, quand l'envie lui prenait et sans avoir à se soucier de quelconques conséquences. Puis pour être tout à fait honnête, les femmes ne l'avaient jamais réellement attiré. Il l'avait découvert assez tôt, quand tous ses copains s'extasiaient sur la nouvelle de la classe alors que lui était plutôt du genre à s'extasier sur le grand frère de cette dernière. Ca n'avait pas toujours été facile. Les enfants sont rarement tendres entre eux. Kakashi, comme beaucoup d'autre n'avait donc pas pu échapper aux diverses moqueries et humiliations de la part de ses '' camarades ''. Ce genre de persécutions laissaient alors des traces. L'homme qu'il était devenu était donc solitaire, peu enclin à faire confiance aux autres et ne croyait pas vraiment en l'amour.

Les heures passent, marquent la fin de son service alors que le soleil se couche. Un sourire se dessine alors sur son visage, une lueur semble s'allumer dans ses yeux noirs, habituellement un peu éteins. Terminer sa journée de travail signifie également qu'il va avoir le droit d'emprunter un livre de son choix : un des avantages du métier. Ce n'était pas spécialement un métier ennuyeux, loin de là, mais Kakashi préférait largement lire '' Le paradis du batifolage '' plutôt que des livres d'auteurs classiques, de la poésie ou encore de la grande littérature... On lui demandait souvent conseil dans la boutique, toujours sous le regard inquiet de son patron qui se demandait ce que son grand nigot d'employé allait pouvoir suggérer, lui qui n'avait jamais lu autre chose que '' ces fichus bouquins pornos '' comme le vieux Fuku aimait les appeler. Il n'était bien évidemment pas imperméable à la culture et aux belles oeuvres, mais lire ce genre de littérature permettait de décompresser, de se laisser emporter par une histoire un peu simplette afin de contraster avec la difficultée de la vie. Fort heureusement, les réclamations venaient très souvent de jeunes femmes ou adolescentes qui désiraient toutes tenter leur chance auprès du beau libraire de cette rue. Alors au fond, Kakashi pouvait très bien leur proposer de lire le mode d'emploi de la machine à café que ces dernières en seraient ravies ! Son nouveau livre sous le bras, toujours ce même sourire accroché aux lèvres, il fait signe à son employeur et peut enfin rentrer chez lui. Il commence à faire nuit et il n'a pas vraiment envie de se faire à manger ce soir. Comme le monde est bien fait, juste à côté de son appartement se trouve un restaurant de ramen qui propose des plats à emporter. Son nouveau livre et sa nourriture sous le bras, Kakashi est maintenant certain qu'il va passer un très bonne soirée. Quand il pousse sa porte d'entrée, seul un petit chien, bien qu'à l'air assez vieux, l'accueille en remuant joyeusement de la queue. L'argenté caresse affectueusement sa tête. Au final, lui aussi avait quelqu'un pour l'attendre à son retour.

\- Pakkun, pousse toi un peu.. Oui, je vais te donner à manger, viens.

L'appartement n'est pas très grand, mais bien suffisant pour une seule personne et son chien. Ce n'est pas très bien rangé non plus mais Kakashi s'en fiche un peu. Pour lui, ça suffit largement et tant pis si sur la chaise de la cuisine se trouve un t-shirt sale qui est là depuis au moins deux semaines. Peut-être qu'il le rangerait demain, si il y pense. En même temps que sa collection de livres, éparpillés un peu partout. Et le reste de sa soirée continue de la même manière. Il est seul, ou presque, son fidèle compagnon se tient sur ses genoux alors que l'argenté lit tranquillement, ses mains parcourent les pages, ses yeux font la même chose. Il s'imprègne petit à petit de l'histoire et ne manque pas de se poser milles questions sur le futur du héros, sur ses rencontres. Dans son esprit, les histoires de famille idéale et de foyer parfait sont déjà bien loin, remplacées au fil de sa lecture par des histoires d'amour un peu niaises et des parties de jambes en l'air torides.

A l'autre bout de la rue, un homme du nom de Yamato est en train de préparer le repas. Pas question de commander ou de faire livrer quoi que ce soit, le jeune père de famille fait en sorte de préparer lui même les plats qu'il compte donner à son petit garçon. Ce dernier répond au nom de Yui et observe avec attention son papa qui cuisine pour lui et sa chère maman. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvre et une jolie jeune femme à la chevelure brune et aux yeux bleus entre dans la pièce, s'empressant d'embrasser l'enfant qui se jette sur elle. Hikari a les joues roses, le teint frais, un rire cristallin qui retentit alors que son époux arrive pour la saluer. Respectivement âgés de 30 et 29 ans, le petit couple est joyeusement marié depuis 6 ans, au même moment où la parenté s'offrait à eux. A les voir comme ça, il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin l'exemple de la parfaite petite famille heureuse et unie. La jeune femme rentre du travail un peu fatiguée et se contente de s'asseoir à table alors que Yamato lui apporte une assiette. Un délicieux bouillon garni de divers légumes s'offre à elle. Elle prend le temps d'humer la délicate odeur, puis ses yeux se pose sur son mari. Hikari est vraiment heureuse et songe au fait que jamais elle ne serait capable de trouver un homme, un père, aussi parfait que le brun aux yeux noirs qui se tient devant elle. Dès le départ, les deux avaient été de vrais inséparables. C'était aussi vrai pour aujourd'hui. Le couple s'aime tendrement. Yamato sourit et s'occupe de mettre son fils au lit. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître à beaucoup de monde, Yamato est père au foyer. Il reste à la maison pour s'occuper de la plupart des tâches ménagères, des repas et bien sûr, de Yui. D'ailleurs, ce dernier n'a pas vraiment envie de dormir ce soir et s'amuse à échapper méthodiquement à son père qui fait mine de ne pas voir le petit bras qui dépasse de derrière la porte.

\- Mh... Yui ? Où est-ce que tu te caches ? Rah.. C'est dommage moi qui allait spécialement te lire une histoire...

Entendre ces mots fut comme une véritable explosion de joie pour le bambin. Comme une flèche, il se jette dans son lit, déjà attentif. Le moment de l'histoire est celui qu'il préfère. Yamato est doué pour les inventer, et encore plus pour les lire. C'est à lui aussi, son instant favoris à partager avec son fils. Mais ce soir, l'enfant de six ans veut une histoire bien précise.

\- Raconte quand tu as rencontré maman !

Le jeune père soupire un peu. Il lui a déjà raconté des milliers de fois mais ce dernier ne semble pas s'en lasser. Après s'être éclairci la voix, installé sur le bord du lit et gentiment ébouriffé les cheveux de l'enfant, il commence.

\- J'ai rencontré ta maman quand j'avais ton âge. Au début, on était pas encore amoureux, juste des amis. Nos parents se connaissaient très bien et elle venait souvent jouer chez moi. On a grandi ensemble. Puis quand on est devenu assez grand..

\- Grand comment ? Interrompt une petite voix. Amusé, le brun se lève et fait mine de réfléchir avant de poser sa main sur le mur, beaucoup plus au dessus de la marque où il est écrit la taille de Yui.

\- Grand comme ça. Donc une fois qu'on était tous les deux grands comme ça, on a finit par tomber amoureux. Tu sais ta maman était très jolie, comme aujourd'hui d'ailleurs. Et moi je faisais des tas de bêtises pour qu'elle fasse attention à moi. Au final ça a marché... Puis on est devenu encore plus amoureux quand on a pu faire la connaissance de notre cher Yui.

Le concerné affiche un grand sourire, terriblement heureux à l'idée de se dire qu'il fait le bonheur de ses deux parents. ll se met à penser, à imaginer quand il sera grand lui aussi et rapidement, le sommeil l'emporte. Yamato reste alors un petit instant à le regarder. Un bonheur immense l'envahit rien qu'à le regarder dormir. Son fils est la chose la plus importante à ses yeux. Il voudrait le protéger de tous les aléas de la vie, des malheurs et des chagrins qu'il connaîtra un jour. Il voudrait le voir toujours aussi heureux et insouciant que ce soir. Le jeune homme se lève alors pour retrouver sa compagne et passer le reste de sa soirée à ses côtés. Ca n'avait pas toujours été facile. Avant d'avoir Yui il avait été très inquiet. Etre père était compliqué, surtout quand on est très jeune. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment faire, ni de vouloir un petit être humain sur lequel veiller. Mais quand ce dernier était arrivé, toutes ses angoisses furent balayées d'un seul coup, à la vue du joli visage de son fils. Pour lui, cette vie est la meilleure et rien au monde ne viendrait la tourmenter.

Le sort, le destin, ou autre chose en veut cependant parfois autrement et ni Kakashi, ni Yamato, ne sont capables de deviner que leur rencontre risque de tout bouleverser. Kakashi qui déteste cette vision bien trop lisse d'une famille ordinaire et Yamato qui chéri chaque instant passé avec sa précieuse et ordinaire famille. Rien n'est jamais vraiment acquis et les deux pensent déjà connaître par coeur leur vie respective, leur propre personnalité. A trente ans et presque trente ans, les deux hommes pensent que la vie n'a plus rien à leur apprendre et que, ancrés depuis si longtemps dans leur propre perception de leur existence, rien ne serait capable de la faire changer. A tort.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Des plantes et des chiens

Le soleil se levait déjà sur la ville, Kakashi pas. Il profitait de ses jours de congés pour faire la grasse matinée. Son travail n'était pas non plus épuisant mais dormir avait toujours été un de ses passe-temps favori. Il dort profondément, le soleil se glissant petit à petit sur son visage, puis dans ses cheveux, refletant une belle teinte argentée. Il n'avait jamais su pourquoi sa chevelure avait cette couleur. Depuis tout petit, et depuis sa naissance, elle avait toujours été grise. Alors que l'horloge affiche déjà onze heure, Kakashi se réveille enfin. Sortant avec difficulté de son lit si confortable, il entreprend de se servir un café avant de vaquer à diverses occupations. La journée était peut-être très belle mais le jeune homme n'avait pas spécialement envie de sortir. Son groupe d'amis dit souvent de lui qu'il est un peu casanier et que bien souvent, ils doivent le forcer à sortir. Kakashi ne se retrouve évidemment pas dans ses descriptions et préfère largement se décrire comme quelqu'un d'indépendant. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont faux. Son passé joue énormément sur son comportement actuel et bon nombre de ses amis les plus proches ne sont pas au courant. Kakashi évitait d'y penser le plus possible, pour ne pas retomber dans l'obscurité de son chagrin, mais la perte de son meilleur ami l'affecte depuis toujours. Alors s'amuser, rire avec d'autres, construire des relations sérieuses, n'est pas quelque chose de simple ni de toujours agréable pour lui. Comment cela pourrait-il l'être, quand il n'a pas pu sauver Obito ? Quand il n'a pas pu l'empêcher de prendre sa propre vie, et pourquoi ? Une histoire d'amour. Une futile rivalité. Kakashi avait sans cesse l'impression d'être coupable pour le suicide de celui qui fut un jour comme un frère pour lui. Alors, le grisonnant préfèrait de loin l'égoïsme de ses coups d'un soir, ou le cocon rassurant de son appartement.

Le reste de la matinée se déroule sans encombres, le libraire se plonge dans ses livres, en profite pour aller sur internet, ou simplement pour somnoler un peu plus. La détente à son paroxysme, chacun de ses muscles complètement relaxés alors qu'il s'étire pour la énième fois. Néanmoins, son fidèle compagnon canin ne semble pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Après de nombreux mois de bons et loyaux services, il a enfin réussi à complètement déchiqueter son jouet, observant son maître, de nombreux petits morceaux de plastiques dépassant encore de ses babines. Kakashi soupire en le voyant faire, se passe une main exaspéré sur le visage. Il n'a aucune idée de pourquoi ce dernier inflige un sort aussi funeste à ces pauvres jouets. Tous y étaient passés, castor en plastique, doudou en forme d'os, balle ultra-résistante... Fort heureusement, l'argenté est prévoyant, et un peu gaga de son animal de compagnie. Dans le placard, une réserve bien fournie attends sagement, pleine de peluche et autre objets en caoutchouc. Il ouvre ledit placard et écarquille les yeux. La stupeur est grande quand le maître des lieux se rend compte qu'il ne reste plus rien. Nouveau soupir. Lui qui pensait profiter de sa journée allait devoir faire l'immense effort de sortir pour faire des achats. Une douche plus tard et des vêtements enfilés, Kakashi se met en route d'un pas lent, peu motivé. La chaleur n'est pas extrêmement forte mais il porte tout de même une écharpe longue, enroulée un peu n'importe comment autour de son cou et de ses épaules. Une vieille habitude. Il n'avait jamais aimé qu'on le regarde de trop alors son écharpe était un moyen facile de se cacher facilement du regard des autres. Le magasin se dresse devant lui au bout d'une petite vingtaine de minute de marche. Un grand centre commercial où tout le monde peut trouver son bonheur. Il sait exactement où aller, d'un pas assuré, et surtout un peu pressé de retrouver le confort de son canapé, Kakashi allait rapidement, droit sur le rayon consacré aux chiens. Un mur entier de jouets de toutes les couleurs s'offre à lui et il sait que si Pakkun était avec lui, ce dernier serait déjà en train de courir dans tous les sens. Poussant lentement son chariot, son regard sombre cherchant scrupuleusement les meilleurs jouets à acheter il ne se rend même pas compte que la moitié de ce dernier est déjà remplie. Pour lui, rien n'est trop beau pour Pakkun. Il l'avait adopté il y a plus de six ans et les deux avaient partagés des tas d'aventures ensembles. Kakashi était rassuré de le voir tous les soirs, de pouvoir le câliner lors de ses lectures et de pouvoir le gâter de jouets et friandises en tout genre. Lui qui se moquait sans arrêt des '' papas poule '' et autre parent gâtant leur enfant, il se retrouvait à faire exactement la même chose avec son animal. Au final, pas moins de dix jouets rentreront à la maison avec lui, inévitablement amenés à être sacrifiés pour la Bête infernale qu'est Pakkun. Kakashi traverse de nouveau le magasin, en direction de la caisse quand une main se pose sur son épaule. Un peu surprit par ce contact, le libraire sursaute, se retourne et tombe nez à nez avec un homme. Il le scrute un instant, prenant le temps de le détailler : des grands yeux noirs qui respire la confiance en soi, une chevelure brune un peu banale bien qu'ébourrifée, un corps qui se tient assez droit, élégamment. L'argenté en profite également pour penser au fait que l'individu lui plaît particulièrement. Kakashi n'a jamais eu de '' genre d'hommes ''. Pour lui, n'importe qui qu'il juge ayant du charme et une personnalité attirante sera succeptible de lui plaire. Le brun tient dans ses bras une plante, qu'il garde près de lui comme si cette dernière était terriblement fragile et précieuse. Kakashi n'étant pas un fin connaisseur ne saurait pas dire de quel genre. Il se contente de relever les yeux vers les siens. Leurs regards se croisant réellement pour la première fois.

\- Hum... Excusez-moi mais je voudrais savoir si vous vendez des dracaenas? J'ai cherché dans tout le rayon jardinage mais impossible d'en trouver une seule...

Yamato est en effet un grand amateur de jardinage et de plantes en tout genre. Une passion assez banale qui lui apporte cependant beaucoup de joie. Yamato est un homme avec un grand besoin de s'occuper des autres. Toute sa vie il s'était occupé de quelqu'un. Ses parents dans sa jeunesse, qui avaient souvent besoin de lui pour travailler, puis sa femme, Hikari, qu'il dorlotait autant que possible, et enfin, Yui, son fils. Alors les plantes n'étaient finalement qu'un autre moyen de prendre soin de quelque chose. De plus, les voirs grandir et s'épanouir le comblait de bonheur, aussi niais cela puisse paraître. Le magasin est alors pratique pour en acheter encore plus, alors que son appartement en est déjà plein, au grand désespoir de sa femme. ll attend alors la réponse de celui qu'il pense être un vendeur, au vue du caddie qu'il pousse. Probablement pour mettre en rayon tous ces articles. Kakashi a un léger moment de flottement, d'hésitation. Visiblement ce charmant monsieur cherche une plante... Mais laquelle ? Alors, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, le grisonnant décide de s'amuser un peu et de tirer avantage de la situation. Après tout, celui qui se tient devant lui est agréable à regarder, à l'air gentil et Kakashi a du temps à tuer. Laissant son précieux caddie de côté, il se met en route.

\- Oui bien sûr. Je vais vous trouver ça. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

L'innocent et sans doute un peu naïf client lui emboîte le pas tranquillement. Pendant une seconde, le plus jeune se sent coupable. Cet homme semblait vraiment chercher cette plante alors que lui serait à des années lumières de lui trouver. Le rayon jardinage était particulièrement vaste mais Kakashi continuait de faire semblant d'être un vendeur très au courant. Après cinq petites minutes à chercher autour de lui, il se saisit d'un pot au hasard, le présentant à Yamato avec un grand sourire. Ce dernier observe la plante, confus.

\- Alors voilà, une euh? Drace... Draco.. Dragonecea.

Deux grands yeux noirs se plantèrent alors dans les siens. Il le scrutait de manière si intense que l'argenté eut envie de disparaître soudainement. Sa plaisanterie n'était peut-être pas si drôle au final. Peut-être que ça ne faisait rire que lui. Pour le peu de fois où il sortait de sa solitude et de son attitude détachée et froide, Kakashi commençait à regretter amèrement. A quoi pensait-il en faisant perdre du temps à un inconnu ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas vendeur, c'est ça ?

A sa grande surprise, l'homme garde une voix très calme, une expression très neutre. Yamato ne compte en effet pas s'énerver pour si peu. Il reconnaît que la plaisanterie est assez amusante et que son auteur ne cherchait pas à se moquer de lui.

\- Je m'appelle Yamato. J'aurai du me douter, je ne vois pas votre badge, là.

D'un geste, il pose son doigt sur le poitrail de Kakashi, poussant dernier recule un peu, destabilisé par ce nouveau contact. Maintenant, le libraire se sent complètement idiot et se gratte la tête d'un air gêné.

\- Ah.. Je suis désolé.. C'était pas drôle et hm... Enfin, désolé. Je m'appelle Kakashi. Bon je crois que c'est le moment de me faire pardonner ? Je vous invite au café à côté. Ca ne vous achetera pas votre.. Dera.. Drago..

\- Dracaena. Le coupe Yamato, qui ne peut plus supporter d'entendre le nom de sa plante préférée massacré ainsi. Et.. Je n'ai pas énormément de temps devant moi...

Il semble réfléchir un instant. Il n'avait en réalité pas énormément de chose à faire mais la culpabilité de passer du bon temps alors que Hikari est seule à s'occuper de Yui semble l'emporter un instant. Il relève les yeux sur le pseudo vendeur et remarque à quel point ce dernier essaye de cacher la rougeur de ses joues. Il le voit un peu comme un petit garçon essayant de se faire pardonner. Attendri, il reconsidère sa requête. Ce n'est pas habituel non plus pour lui de se faire invité par un inconnu, autant que ça l'est pour Kakashi. Peut être qu'une dizaine de minutes ne seraient pas un crime après tout.

\- Bon... Rien qu'un moment ? Ca vous laissera le temps de m'expliquer votre passion pour la vente clandestine.

Un rire amusé échappe à Kakashi, puis un grand soupir de soulagement alors que son visage se détend considérablement. Finalement, ce '' Yamato '' est plus sympathique qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il ne s'est pas attiré les foudres de ce dernier, et ne s'est pas non plus fait virer du magasin par les vigiles. Après avoir terminé leurs achats respectifs, ils se retrouvent à la terrasse d'un café. Le libraire se félicite intérieurement d'avoir réussi à inviter le brun, qui ne doit laisser personne indifférent. Malheureusement, après plusieurs minutes de discussion, il se rend vite compte que ce dernier est marié et a même un enfant. Rien de très surprenant à leurs âges. Instantanément, Kakashi se déteste d'avoir pensé une chose pareille, lui qui met un point d'honneur à ne pas accorder d'importance aux règles qui incitent à absolument se marier et avoir des enfants. Le reste du rendez-vous est alors un peu plus monotone pour Kakashi qui se voyait déjà passer un bon moment avec Yamato. Peut-être pas un mariage, mais au moins la nuit de noce. Lui profite du café, amusé par le caractère un peu détaché du grisonnant qui se tient assit en face. Cet homme est tellement différent de lui. Il l'admire un peu, l'espace d'un instant. Pouvoir être aussi détaché de tout force le respect pour un homme comme lui qui se pose sans cesse des tas de questions. Il trouve sa compagnie agréable, discuter avec un homme de son âge lui avait manqué. En effet, le père de famille n'a guère beaucoup de temps à consacrer à la sociabilisation. Même si il fait de son mieux, s'occuper de Yui est un travail important, sans parler de la maison. Il y est la plupart du temps et quand il sort, c'est souvent en compagnie de son adorable petite tête blonde, ou brune en l'occurence. Les parcs pleins de mamans ne sont alors pas les meilleurs endroits pour rencontrer un confrère. Mais il ne s'en plaint pas, cette vie lui plaît. N'importe qui voudrait être à sa place. Seulement, la fatigue que la vie de famille procure parfois, la frustration qu'il ressent quand il voit sa femme sortir avec des amis alors que lui reste sagement à la maison... Yamato est un bon mari, un bon père, mais reste humain. Lui aussi se sent dépassé parfois, lui aussi a besoin de décompresser et de se détendre. Il reconnaît alors un peu à contre coeur que cet instant lui fait du bien, à discuter avec cet inconnu. Le piment que cela ajoutait à la routine de sa journée était également agréable.

Les semaines passent et les deux hommes se rencontrent presque toujours de la même manière. A chaque fois, ils se croisent au magasin et décide de prendre un verre ensemble, ou d'aller manger un morceau. Au départ, ils hésitent, ne savent pas... Yamato a des choses à faire, Kakashi ne sait pas toujours comment engager la discussion... Mais ils se mettent toujours ou presque d'accord. Ces rendez-vous hebdomadaires plaisent beaucoup au grisonnant également, qui même si il ne peut rien envisager de romantique ou charnel avec le beau brun, se voue à une petite admiration platonique pour Yamato. Rien de très grave, juste un petit '' crush '', comme le disait si bien les gamines qui lui rendait régulièrement visite à la librairie. C'est un passe-temps comme un autre. Ou du moins, c'est qu'il essaye de se faire croire. Après tout, en se le répétant encore et encore, il finira par le croire. Yamato n'en sait évidemment rien et se contente de trouver le libraire gentil et drôle. Deux bons amis qui au bout d'un certain temps, s'échangent finalement leurs numéros. L'un y voit une nouvelle chance, l'autre un moyen de pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps avec son nouvel ami.


	3. Chapitre 3 : L'amertume de la bière

Voilà maintenant trois mois que Kakashi et Yamato se fréquentent. Ils ne passent jamais beaucoup de temps ensemble mais les deux hommes se complaisent dans cette amitié naissante. Pour Yamato, avoir un ami est quelque chose de plus qu'agréable. Il prend davantage de temps pour lui même et son épouse, Hikari, semble ravie. Alors qu'elle regarde son compagnon se préparer pour la soirée, elle sourit, amusé de voir la nervosité se créer sur le visage de ce dernier. Il se regarde devant le grand miroir de la chambre comme si sa tenue n'était pas assez bien, pas assez sophistiquée, ou alors trop peut-être ? Ce soir est la première fois que Kakashi l'invite à rencontrer son groupe d'amis. Il ne connaît personne et a un peu peur qu'aucun d'entre eux ne l'apprécie. Après tout, ils n'y sont pas obligés. La jolie brune avance alors, caressant tendrement le dos de son mari. Elle aussi s'inquiète un peu. Même si elle sait pertinemment que Yamato finira par se sentir à l'aise et s'amuser, elle espère que ce dernier ne se mettra pas de côté. Elle connaît bien l'être qui partage sa vie et a déjà vu celui-ci avoir ce genre de comportement. D'une voix douce, Hikari le rassure, ou du moins, essaye de le rassurer.

\- Tu es très beau ne t'en fais pas. Ca va très bien comme ça, je te promet. Puis tu sais que Kakashi et les autres ne seront pas là pour juger ta tenue. Respire et profite !

Il sait qu'elle a raison mais au fond de lui reste cette hantise de ne plaire à personne. Pour ne pas l'inquiéter un peu plus, Yamato dessine un sourire sur son propre visage et lui bise le front lentement. Après tout, le libraire serait là, il ne serait pas seul. Une once de relaxation arrivait enfin dans l'esprit et le corps du brun. Tout ça lui ferait du bien. Aussi fort cherche t-il à le penser, Yamato ne peut pas nier que depuis sa rencontre avec ce dernier, son état s'est considérablement amélioré. Avant tout ça, jongler entre l'enfermement à la maison et sa solitude n'était pas chose aisée. Dans sa jeunesse, il n'avait jamais été très fêtard, ni le premier à sortir tous les soirs mais il avait du temps pour lui même, ce qui lui manquait cruellement depuis son mariage, puis la naissance de Yui. Pendant un instant, le jeune père de famille s'en veut terriblement d'avoir pensé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde au fait que sa famille puisse apporter quelconques aspects négatifs à son existence. Il devait être un bon père, un bon mari. Il devait être exemplaire et toujours se consacrer soigneusement à la tenue de la maison et l'éducation de son fils. L'heure tourne et alors que l'horloge affiche enfin 19 heures, ce dernier se voit forcé d'abandonner ses pensées pour se diriger vers la porte. La main sur la poignée, Yamato s'arrête, adressant un regard un peu inquiet sur les siens. La tornade de culpabilité habituelle l'empêche d'ouvrir et au lieu de ça, lui hurle de rester ici. C'est à ce moment que Hikari comprends ce qui est en train de se passer pour son époux. Elle se dépêche de le rejoindre à la porte, de poser sa main sur la sienne et de lui ouvrir. Son regard se plonge dans le sien et elle espère de tout son coeur que Yamato arrive à comprendre à quel point elle veut le voir s'épanouir, à quel point elle souhaite de toute son âme que cette drôle d'amitié arrivée un peu à l'improviste continue.

\- Vas-y. Tu vas être en retard. On sera toujours là quand tu rentreras tu sais ? Ne t'inquiète pas, Yui et moi on t'aime très fort.

Hikari se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour arriver à hauteur de son immense mari, dépose un baiser doux et tendre contre ses lèvres avant de le regarder s'en aller. Yamato se laisse faire et une fois dehors, prends une grande inspiration. L'air frais empli ses poumons, frappe son visage et un sourire se dessine sur ce dernier. Non, il ne faisait rien de mal.

Kakashi lui est déjà sur le lieu de rendez-vous. Il pensait être en retard, comme à son habitude mais ce n'est apparemment pas le cas, ce qui le rassure un peu à vrai dire. L'argenté espère profiter de l'abscence de l'invité pour brieffer ses chers compagnons, si ce n'est les menacer de ne pas l'embarasser ou le gêner. Il est légèrement nerveux. A la base, ce n'était pas lui qui avait eu l'idée de cette charmante rencontre. Le grisonnant était quelqu'un d'assez exclusif et n'avait pas spécialement envie de partager ses amis. Surtout Yamato, qui n'avait presque rien en commun avec les siens.

Assit à la table se tient Asuma, un homme d'une trentaine d'année, toujours la cigarette à la bouche et un air paternel dans son regard. Il tient la main d'une très belle femme qui reste tout près de lui, Kurenai. La brune le regarde et sourit, avant de saluer Kakashi qui répond par un simple signe. Les effusions et expressions de joie n'étaient pas son fort, mais pour le bien de tout le monde, le libraire sourit gentiment. Alors que tout ce beau monde attend l'arrivée des retardataires, Kakashi a un peu de temps pour penser. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Yamato accepterait, et encore moins que cette rencontre aurait lieu. Son doigt se balade sur le rebord de son verre, ses yeux noirs se perdent dans les bulles qui remontent et redescendent dans le breuvage ambré qu'il s'apprête à boire. Au final, il en oublie de sermonner ses amis et se contente de plonger ses lèvres dans sa bière, prenant une gorgée qui fait crépiter son gosier alors qu'une autre vient cette fois le rafraîchir. Le regard par dessus son verre, il observe les lumières de la ville. Finalement c'est assez agréable et il se laisse volontier porter par les conversations futiles de Asuma et par les taquineries de Kurenai. Les deux s'entendent à merveille. Kakashi espère qu'un jour il trouvera quelqu'un comme ça, sans même encore penser au fait que l'homme qui venait d'arriver serait plus tard celui-ci. Il arrête enfin son regard sur une silhouette qu'il commence à connaître par coeur. Le souffle court, les joues rouges, Yamato s'arrête devant sa table en haletant. Visiblement, ce dernier a couru pour ne pas arriver trop en retard.

\- J'espère que.. Ah... Ah.. Que je ne suis pas le dernier ? Arrive t-il à souffler entre deux reprises de respirations.

Kakashi ne peut s'empêcher de rire un peu et de le trouver adorable. Une espèce d'innocence se dégageait de cette homme, quelque chose qui intriguait beaucoup le libraire, lui qui n'avait que rarement rencontré ce genre d'individu. Il est peut-être un peu trop amer avec tout le monde, mais il est davantage habitué aux gens avides d'intérêt ou d'attention. Parmis tout ça, Yamato lui semble être presque un ange qui découvre le monde.

\- Non ne t'en fais pas, normalement c'est moi. Mais on attend encore Iruka.

Yamato se sent terriblement soulagé, bien que le stresse est toujours présent. Ca y est. Il fait la connaissance des amis de Kakashi. Ce dernier, en hôte poli et un peu obligé, présente tout le monde. Kurenai garde sur ses lèvres un sourire amusée et semble sans cesse jeter des regards au libraire, puis au père de famille. La demoiselle n'est pas dupe et à remarqué depuis longtemps que l'argenté porte un certain intérêt à celui qui vient d'arriver. Le brun remarque ces drôles de regards et se pose déjà milles questions. Kakashi n'aurait quand même pas raconté des choses sur lui ? Sans même avoir le temps de s'interroger un peu plus, un verre se pose devant lui, Asuma, le regarde et lui fait un clin d'oeil.

\- On t'offre la première, mais après chacun paye une tournée et sache que Kakashi est un sacré consommateur !

L'accusé hausse un sourcil, surpris. L'information est, en plus d'être fausse, un bon moyen de le taquiner. Néanmoins, un éclat de rire échappe à Yamato qui trouve cela très amusant de voir son nouvel ami en mauvaise posture. Alors, Kakashi se sent soudainement bien peu gêné et toutes les taquineries du monde ne pouvaient plus l'atteindre. Il peut voir sur le visage du brun une mine radieuse, des étincelles dans son regard et dans son propre être une drôle de chaleur l'envahit. Oui, Kakashi se rend compte que voir Yamato heureux le remplie de joie et de bonheur lui aussi. Ca n'est pas son genre et cela le déstabilise un peu dans un premier temps, mais il est capable de voir que le trentenaire arrive de plus en plus à se détendre. Il partage des anecdotes sur sa vie, taquine le jeune couple et paye généreusement les bières de chacun. Yamato est en effet des plus heureux en leur compagnie. L'ambiance est bon enfant, les langues se délient au fur et à mesure que les verres se vident. Yamato a déjà oublié ses peurs, sa femme et son fils. Passer un bon moment est tout ce qui importe. A de nombreuses reprises, il sourit à Kakashi qui lui rend son sourire, un peu comme pour s'assurer que ce dernier s'amuse lui aussi. Au final, les amis du libraire sont plus qu'accueillant et semble l'apprécier. La soirée bat son plein, Kurenai, qui a un peu trop bu commence à s'endormir sur la table et Asuma, encore difficilement sobre décide qu'il est temps pour eux de se retirer. Finalement, le dernier, Iruka, ne sera jamais venu.

Kakashi et Yamato se retrouvent alors seuls autour d'une ultime bière. Leurs yeux sont fatigués, embrumés par l'alcool, leurs joues teintés d'un léger voile rose mais leurs sourires sont intactes. Le brun s'avachit un peu plus sur son siège, ce qui surprend l'autre homme, peu habitué à le voir aussi détaché. Le froid fait frissonner le jeune père, le sortant un peu de cette bulle qui les enveloppe. Son regard se détache alors de celui de son ami qui restait là, à le regarder. Une pointe se faisait de plus en plus désagréable dans le coeur de Kakashi. Il savait que Yamato allait devoir y aller bientôt, et malgré tous ses efforts pour se le nier durant ses trois mois, le grisonnant était intéressé par cet homme. Il avait despérément envie de lui proposer de passer le reste de la soirée chez lui, dans son lit peut-être, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça et cette interdiction lui brûlait la langue. La machoîre serrée, Kakashi se rend compte qu'il va devoir rentrer chez lui seul et que personne ne sera là pour l'accueillir, lui. Pakkun évidemment, se ferait une joie de lui sauter dessus, mais ce n'était pas le genre d'attention dont l'argenté avait besoin ce soir. Il soupire, et se rend compte que Yamato aussi. Le brun se passe une main fatiguée dans les cheveux. La nuit avait été particulièrement agréable et il aurait aimé qu'elle dure encore longtemps. Cependant, autre chose le chagrine. Lui qui est si habitué à s'occuper des autres remarques que son ami n'est plus l'homme enjoué qu'il avait pu voir quelques heures auparavant. Et il a raison. Kakashi se referme comme une huître et entame en lui un vrai combat contre sa personne.

\- Tout va bien ? Tu sais si tu as trop bu je peux te raccompagner. Ca ne me dérange vraiment pas.

Alors, le libraire a comme un sursaut. Tais-toi mais tais-toi, se met-il à penser. Kakashi était bien trop fier pour se plaindre ou se mettre à verser une larme. A quel point serait-il pathétique de se mettre à pleurer à cause d'un stupide sentiment de solitude ? Alors au lieu de ça, le jeune homme se lève, dépose une poignée d'argent sur la table et relève une dernière fois le regard vers l'objet de son désir.

\- Non ça va. Tu devrais rentrer. Ta petite famille t'attends.

Ce furent les derniers mots qu'il prononcerait ce soir. Yamato est un peu sonné. Ces derniers étaient sortis de la bouche de Kakashi comme un reproche, une moquerie presque. Le brun ne cherche pas à le retenir. Pourquoi faire ? Kakashi l'enverrait probablement sur des roses, en lui disant qu'il n'a pas à se mêler de sa vie, et il aurait raison. Il le regarde s'éloigner, une moue venant déformer ses lèvres, en se demandant ce qui a bien pu le déranger de la sorte, tout à coup. Yamato se met alors en route, d'une marche rapide, maintenant pressé de retrouver son cocon. Sa montre affiche une heure du matin. Il fait de son mieux pour rester silencieux en rentrant, mesurant chacun de ses mouvements. Malgré la fatigue et l'alcool, ce dernier prend le temps de passer en coup de vent dans la chambre de Yui et de le regarder dormir un instant. Au moment où il retourne enfin se coucher, discrètement, contre son épouse, Kakashi est déjà dans son lit. Le grisonnant est toujours aussi frustré. Il se déteste. Il se hait même pour avoir été aussi idiot et pour désirer un homme marié. Pourtant il le veut terriblement. De tout son corps, il veut que ce soit Yamato allongé près de lui et non pas son chien, qui ronfle déjà. Aussi attiré, désireux et séduit qu'il soit, Kakashi savait que jamais il ne pourrait essayer quoi que ce soit. Il n'était en aucun cas un briseur de mariage, un briseur de famille. Le sommeil l'emporte difficilement, lorsque ce dernier n'a plus la force pour lutter contre sa propre amertume et sa propre culpabilité qui le maintenait éveillé jusque là.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Se tenir à l'écard

Le lendemain, Kakashi n'a pas d'autre choix que de se rendre au travail avec une légère gueule de bois. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes et alors qu'il prend le chemin de la librairie, la lumière lui fait plisser les yeux, tordant son visage en une grimace peu élégante. Il supporte une bonne migraine depuis son réveil, ce qui n'est pas pour arranger son cas. Il a le temps de se mettre à penser à la soirée d'hier. Et tout ça ne lui plaît pas. Il essaye de se répéter que Yamato n'est pas pour lui et ne le sera jamais mais rien ne semble réellement y faire. Le grisonnant a passé tellement de temps en sa compagnie, voyant tellement de qualité en lui, que sans même le voir venir, sa stupide petite attirance se transformait petit à petit en réel désir. Une envie viscérale de l'avoir rien que pour lui. Impossible, bien entendu. Kakashi entre dans la boutique et décide de se mettre au travail tout de suite, sans rechigner ni même tenter de gagner dix minutes avant de s'y mettre vraiment. La vérité était que son coeur lui semblait tellement lourd que l'argenté avait envie de s'occuper l'esprit, de ne pas penser à tout ce qui le dérangeait tellement. Alors que les étagères se remplissent de livres, Kakashi garde son sérieux, son visage toujours aussi neutre, bien que ses yeux soient un peu éteinds. Il était là sans réellement l'être. Le vieux Fuku est à l'accueil et le regarde travailler, une expression pleine de surprise se dessinant sur son visage marqué par le temps et la vieillesse. Kakashi n'est pas un mauvais employé, mais son travail se fait rarement rapidement, au contraire. Il aime prendre son temps, papillonner, traîner... Alors le voir ainsi n'était pas bon signe. N'importe quel patron serait ravi d'un tel changement d'humeur ou de performance mais pas Fuku. Il connaît ce garçon depuis toujours. Depuis qu'il est petit en réalité. Un gamin qui, enfant, courait partout et adorait passer du temps à flâner dans les rues et à lire des bd dans sa boutique. Avec le temps, il avait été naturel pour Fuku de lui offrir sa chance et depuis, Kakashi n'avait jamais quitté son poste. En réalité, le grisonnant lui en était vraiment reconnaissant. Il n'avait jamais eu envie de faire d'études ni de faire un travail compliqué, celui-ci était alors parfait pour un énergumène dans son genre. Fuku l'observe encore un peu, tiraillé entre l'envie de lui demander ce qui ne vas pas et l'envie de simplement le laisser tranquille. Il n'était plus un enfant maintenant et à vingt-huit ans, Kakashi avait peut-être envie qu'on ne se soucie pas de sa vie personnelle et de ses états d'âme. En réalité, ce dernier s'en fichait pas mal. Il était plus occupé à se résigner. Il devait prendre des distances. Cette décision n'était pas pour lui plaire, mais elle était la bonne. Kakashi veut s'empêcher de ressentir, de risquer de tomber bêtement amoureux d'un homme qui n'en a rien à faire de lui.

Les semaines passent alors sans que rien ne se passe entre Yamato et lui. Pas un appel, pas un message. Le brun vérifie son portable des milliers de fois par jour, plus qu'il ne le devrait. Il commence à se poser des milliers de questions, à chercher ce qu'il a fait, ou ce qu'il n'a pas fait. Il est à des années lumières de se douter que le grisonnant l'apprécie un peu trop. Et l'ignorance le terrifie. Il a besoin de savoir pourquoi son ami refuse de lui donner signe de vie, ne répond pas aux quelques sms laissés au fil des jours. Yamato n'a jamais eu une grande confiance en lui, et ce dont il a maintenant peur est de retourner dans sa solitude. Cette parenté qui le comble mais qui l'enferme également. Ce couple qui le rend heureux mais qui ne remplace pas la présence de Kakashi. Un autre homme, comme lui. Quelqu'un d'extérieur avec qui parler, avec qui boire un verre ou simplement passer du temps. Alors que le père de famille s'occupe de ranger le linge, Yui assit sur le lit près de lui et l'observant sagement, il se rend compte que Kakashi lui manque. Une demie seconde, cette pensée lui traverse en effet l'esprit, un peu comme une décharge éléctrique. Le sentiment dont il ne trouvait pas le nom était le manque. Ses yeux s'assombrissaient. Peu à peu, une légère colère l'envahit, une frustration aussi. Pourquoi le libraire ne veut plus de sa compagnie ? Il n'est peut-être pas assez bien ? Pas assez intéressant ? Sa mâchoire se serre, il termine de ranger avec un peu plus de fermeté. C'est évidemment ce moment là que choisi Hikari, sa tendre épouse qu'il n'a pas spécialement envie de voir pour le moment, pour rentrer dans la chambre, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle vient de rentrer du travail et se faisait une joie de retrouver son compagnon et son bien-aimé fils. Alors que Yui lui offre un accueil des plus chaleureux composé de bisous baveux et de câlins, Yamato se contente de la saluer et de retourner à d'autres tâches. La brune ne comprends pas, le regarde avec de grands yeux de chiens battus qu'il ne remarque même pas. Il était trop occupé à se remuer le cerveau, à se torturer encore et encore. La demoiselle décide de laisser filer... Une mauvaise journée peut-être... Kakashi n'a sûrement pas répondu, encore une fois. Avec tout le support qu'elle souhaite lui apporter, Hikari commence à en avoir assez. Son mari se fige à la moindre contrariété concernant cet homme, un inconnu ! Cela fait maintenant une semaine que ce manège continue. Yamato se sent seul, délaissé, frustré, et il met alors de côté son épouse. Le couple, habitué à profiter de leur temps à deux dans la chambre, au creux de leur lit, n'a plus rien fait depuis trop longtemps selon elle.

Et elle refuse de croire que c'est à cause de Kakashi. L'heure de la confrontation a sonné. Yamato était assit sur le canapé, un soir, le téléphone portable entre les mains. Il vérifie ses messages d'un air inquiet, ses appels, mais rien. ll tente de se reprendre et de prendre ça à la légère mais l'expression qu'il affiche le trahit. Hikari, qui cherche à se mettre dans ses bras, pousse délicatement le petit appareil qu'elle ne peut plus voir, ce qui arrache un profond soupir d'agacement à son mari. Cette fois, c'est la goutte d'eau. Elle se voit privée d'affection pour une stupide histoire d'amitié froissée et elle ne peut plus le supporter. Son visage d'habitude si calme et si harmonieux, se tord de colère, prend un teinte rougeâtre alors que la brune se redresse, terminant de lui arracher le portable des mains.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te dérange autant ?! Tu sais tu n'as qu'à aller directement chez lui si tu as tellement envie de le revoir et de passer du temps avec. Je suis ta femme, ta FEMME. J'attends de toi que tu m'accordes de l'attention, de l'amour ! C'est trop demander peut-être ? Tu préfères offrir tout ça à ton cher Kakashi ?

Elle avait sorti tout ça d'une traîte. Sans même reprendre sa respiration et probablement un peu plus énervée qu'elle ne l'avait initialement souhaité. Hikari espère un éléctrochoc. Un moyen de ramener son mari à la réalité de sa famille qui a besoin de lui, pas d'un égoïste. Malheureusement, elle ne semble pas réaliser qu'enfermer son époux chez lui pendant si longtemps, sans vraiment lui donner la possibilité de s'épanouir relève de l'égoïsme également, et que si Yamato se retrouve aussi affecté par la mise à distance de son seul ami, c'est en partie pour cette raison. L'accusé écarquille les yeux à l'entente des paroles assassines qui sortaient de la bouche d'Hikari. Rapidement, la colère le gagne à son tour. Il veut se maîtriser, s'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit de fâcheux et simplement s'excuser, promettre qu'il va faire attention mais tout ça l'a piqué trop fort, en plein coeur, en plein dans son estime.

\- Et toi je peux savoir de quoi tu te mêles ? Je te poses des questions quand tu sors toutes les fins de semaine ? Quand tu passes des heures au téléphone ? Oui tu es ma femme, et je t'aime. Mais je commence sérieusement à croire que tu veux me garder dans cette petite boîte qu'est notre famille ! Je ne peux plus en sortir c'est ça ? Je dois penser simplement à la lessive, les repas, les courses et le ménage ?

Yamato a l'impression d'être au milieu d'une terrible injustice. Il ne comprends pas ce qu'il a fait de mal, il ne comprends pas qu'on puisse lui reprocher d'apprécier quelqu'un. Lui qui a finalement un partenaire sur qui compter et avec qui se détendre, à l'impression de se retrouver enchaîné à des responsabilités qu'il assume seul depuis trop longtemps. Sa voix s'était un peu cassée, signe de l'émotion qui pouvait le traverser à cet instant. Pour lui, la trahison venait de Hikari qui ne voulait pas l'aider, ou le comprendre, lui qui habituellement est si attentif à ses problèmes à elle. Les éclats de voix ont malheureusement réveillés Yui, qui, effrayé, s'est traîné hors de son lit en se frottant les yeux. Il avait vu ses parents se disputer, peut-être pour la première fois devant lui et cela ne le rassurait pas. Le petit garçon n'était pas capable de comprendre les raisons, simplement les conséquences. Et elles furent nombreuses... Hikari qui regardait son mari comme si elle avait en face d'elle un inconnu, puis des larmes qui coulaient de ses beaux yeux. Blessée, la jeune femme abandonne et se retire dans sa chambre, sans remarquer son enfant qui commence à sentir les larmes monter à son tour. Yamato, lui, attrape ses propres cheveux, tourne en rond et soupire longuement. Puis, son regard coupable se pose sur le petit être. Instantanément, le père de famille décroche. Toute la colère, la peine, le désespoir, resteront sur ses épaules ce soir, mais certainement pas dans son esprit. Il vient de réaliser son erreur et s'approche de Yui qui s'empresse de serrer son papa dans ses bras. Yamato veut le rassurer, il embrasse ses tempes, le bout de son nez, puis son front. Il peut sentir l'odeur de cet enfant, la prunelle de ses yeux. Si blesser Hikari l'avait affecté, voir Yui avec cet air paniqué l'anéantissait. Yamato devait se ressaisir, pour le bien de sa famille et de tout le reste. Sa relation avec sa femme, son devoir de père.. Tout ça devait passer avant son désir de revoir Kakashi, avant son propre bien-être. L'enfant de retour dans son lit, le brun décide qu'il est temps d'être sérieux et de demander pardon. Avec toute la délicatesse dont il est capable de faire preuve, Yamato retrouve sa femme, dans la chambre. Elle est dans le lit et ne bouge pas. Yamato comprends qu'elle a beaucoup pleuré et que l'épuisement la gagne peu à peu. Hikari est recroquevillée, comme si elle n'était plus qu'un petit morceau d'elle même, un animal blessé qui cherche à se cacher. Le brun s'en veut déjà terriblement et avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, son épouse prend la parole.

\- C'est à moi de m'excuser... Je sais à quel point cette amitié compte pour toi... Je... J'étais juste.. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je devais être celle à en souffrir.. Je ne suis pas capable de te dire pourquoi Kakashi ne veut pas te contacter.. Mais... si tu essayais de l'inviter à dîner chez nous ? On pourrait.. Enfin tu pourrais me le présenter? Comme ça... Il accepterait peut-être et toi tu pourrais le voir.

Hikari ne croit qu'à moitié à sa proposition et elle n'a en réalité pas très envie de voir le libraire ici, mais pour son mari, elle est capable de faire des sacrifices. Yamato lui, sent une légère pointe de joie en lui. Il ne devrait pas se réjouir alors que le moment n'y est pas propice mais c'est vrai, c'est une très bonne idée. Il se glisse alors dans les draps pour tenir Hikari contre lui. Il l'embrasse un peu comme il l'a fait pour Yui, pour la rassurer à son tour.

\- J'irai lui demander directement demain.. Merci, Hikari...

Le soulagement l'envahit tellement qu'il en oublie son but initial : demander pardon. Mais ce n'est pas grave, après tout, Hikari semble enfin avoir compris.

Pourtant, le lendemain, c'est l'angoisse qui l'envahit de nouveau. Celle que Kakashi ne soit pas heureux de le voir toquer à sa porte. Après tout, presque un mois s'est écoulé sans qu'aucune nouvelle ne soit donnée ! Mais l'idée de ce repas l'enchante bien trop et il se retrouve bel et bien devant ladite porte. Yamato reprend sa respiration, secoue la tête et se décide enfin à toquer. L'attente semble interminable mais du bruit se fait entendre, puis la poignée qui s'abaisse. Le coeur du brun rate un battement, il espère ne pas défaillir et voit enfin Kakashi, devant lui. Le grisonnant a l'air terriblement surprit, tout autant qu'il a l'air fatigué. Ce dernier vient en effet de se réveiller d'une sieste et se demande même si le Yamato en face de lui est bien réel. Il décide de prendre les devant.

\- Ah.. Yamato... Ca fait un moment...

L'interlocuteur se sent presque vexé soudainement. Oui, un mois entier sans un message. Mais là n'est pas le moment pour se disputer. Il décide de lui sourire doucement, ce qui arrache déjà le coeur de Kakashi. Non, ce Yamato est bien réel et il n'a pas envie de le revoir... Enfin, il n'a pas envie de le revoir pour ne pas risquer de retomber dans cet état insupportable de désir et d'espérance. Mais ce sourire... Ces grands yeux cernés de cils noirs et épais, cet air si pur, même sa manière de se tenir qui respire la puissante et la stabilité... Et puis cette voix, qui vient de s'adresser à lui. Il y a pensé si souvent, dans toutes les situations possibles. Yamato en train de rire, Yamato en train de l'engueuler, Yamato en train de gémir.. De faibles rougeurs commencent à apparaître sur les joues de l'argenté qui chasse tout de suite ces pensées.

\- C'est vrai ! C'est pour ça que je viens te voir. Hikari et moi on a décidé de t'inviter. On fait un dîner demain soir donc... Si tu veux bien venir. Seulement toi, moi, Hikari et mon fils, Yui. Après tout tu m'as déjà présenté tes amis alors.. A mon tour de te présenter quelqu'un non ?

Kakashi semble pensif un instant. Il avait espéré de toute ses forces que sa proposition s'arrête à '' Seulement toi, et moi '', mais ce n'était encore qu'une rêverie. Le libraire a envie de refuser, de lui dire que rencontrer ce qui l'empêche de partager son lit n'est pas dans ses projets, mais il reste muet, le regard dans le vide, pour éviter de croiser le sien. Ce dernier essayait aussi désespérement de se dire qu'il désirait seulement coucher avec Yamato et non pas tout le reste. La triste vérité étant que tout le reste : la vie de couple, une relation sérieuse, Kakashi l'avait déjà envisagé.

\- S'il te plaît Kakashi... Juste un dîner. Supplie presque le père de famille qui a peur de faiblir si l'homme en face de lui refuse.

Le grisonnant s'est fait avoir, il relève ses yeux sombres, remarque l'espèce de détresse sur le visage de son '' ami '', et il abandonne instantanément. Kakashi veut le voir sourire, le voir heureux, et non pas se dire que ce mois de distance entre eux lui a fait du mal aussi. Dans un soupir, le libraire répond alors, vaincu.

\- Très bien... Je viendrais, tu peux compter sur moi.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Le dîner

Kakashi s'est fait avoir. Et en beauté. Il le sait et se lamente sur son triste sort, bien incapable de faire demi-tour maintenant que la porte de l'appartement de Yamato se tenait devant lui. Encore des portes, toujours des portes et pourtant aucune qui ne semble s'ouvrir sur quelque chose d'heureux. Au contraire, ces portes sont tant d'obstacles entre les deux hommes qui réalisent à peine ce que leur amitié est en train de créer. Kakashi tient dans sa main droite une bouteille de saké qu'il a acheté avant de venir. Même si ce repas ne l'enchantait pas tellement, le grisonnant voulait faire bonne impression. C'est pourquoi ce soir tout particulièrement, il avait tenté de dompter sa grise crinière, sans grand succès, et qu'il s'était habillé de manière un peu plus harmonieuse. Le jean et t-shirt habituels n'étant pas des plus appropriés pour ce genre d'invitation. Son coeur s'affole un peu, lui aussi a bien du mal à toquer, l'appréhension montant à ses joues pour leur donner une teinte rose. De sa main libre, il vient toucher le bois sombre du bout de ses phalanges, les laissant d'abord caresser cette matière, un peu comme pour apprivoiser cette énième porte. Un peu comme si le libraire essayait de se faire plus familier avec elle, en espérant qu'elle se montre plus clémente avec lui. Puis, il toque, des petits coups saccadés qui font retentir un léger bruit clair et régulier. Yamato lui, est un peu occupé en cuisine, une goutte de sueur dégringolant de son front. Sans grande surprise, il est celui qui assurera le menu de ce soir. Il est un vrai cordon bleu et a toujours adoré cuisiner, chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais pu faire pour l'homme qui était à deux doigts de la syncope à l'entrée. Hikari, qui pour l'occasion s'est vêtue d'une très jolie petite robe bleue, fait tinter ses talons sur le sol et s'empresse d'ouvrir. Ce que la jeune femme voit la surprend un peu. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais rencontré Kakashi et s'était fait une certaine image de lui qui n'était visiblement pas la réalité. Un individu grand, à l'air effectivement désinvolte mais qu'elle sait reconnaître bel homme. L'argenté la scrute un moment lui aussi. Les deux se jaugent en réalité, désireux d'évaluer l'autre avant de se lancer dans les présentations. Hikari lui semble terriblement banale. Une femme agréable à regarder comme il en existe des tas, elle lui paraît un peu trop maquillée pour ce soir et ça l'agace.

\- Oh ! Kakashi ! Enchantée, je m'appelle Hikari, Yamato t'as certainement déjà parlé de moi, entre, entre !

Des présentations tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple, ça lui convient. Il s'empresse d'afficher un sourire poli et de la remercier, espérant trouver le brun le plus vite possible. Les yeux du grisonnant observe alors l'intérieur. Tout est très joli, très bien rangé et à sa place. Un rire silencieux secoue ses épaules quand il remarque que Yamato a effectivement un problème avec les plantes. L'appartement en est rempli ! Ce sont certainement des plantes très importantes à ses yeux, avec des tas de noms compliqués que le père de famille connaît par coeur. Alors que son regard balai encore un peu la pièce, celui-ci finit par s'arrêter sur un petit énergumène qui est assit sur le fauteuil et qui le regarde silencieusement, tripotant une petite voiture qu'il tient dans ses mains. Kakashi devine que cet enfant est sans doute Yui. Yamato n'a pas menti, il est vraiment très mignon et le libraire qui n'a jamais été spécialement proche des enfants, se surprend à s'approcher en souriant.

\- Salut mon grand. Je suis Kakashi. C'est une sacrée voiture que t'as là. Tu veux bien me la montrer ?

Alors, Yui, qui était en réalité un peu impressionné par l'inconnu qu'il connaissait comme '' le copain de papa '', affiche un sourire radieux et se lève tout de suite. Il n'aura fallu qu'une seconde pour que ce dernier cour dans sa chambre pour aller chercher une autre petite voiture, rouge cette fois, et qu'il la place dans les grandes mains de Kakashi qui fait mine d'être très impressionné par le bolide qu'on vient de lui présenter. L'argenté ne sait au départ pas bien comment réagir quand Yui lui demande de jouer avec lui. Bien sûr, enfant, il avait eu l'occasion de s'amuser de la même manière, mais maintenant que la trentaine approche et qu'il n'est pas encore papa, et ne le sera certainement jamais, il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir assumer le rôle de partenaire de jeu d'un gamin de six ans. Pourtant, il ne laisse rien paraître et garde son sourire chaleureux. Le libraire propose alors de faire une course pour savoir laquelle des deux voitures est la plus rapide. Des éclats de rires se font très vite entendre, des exclamations et des protestations. Yamato se décide enfin à sortir de sa cuisine, encore en train de se débattre avec son tablier qu'il n'arrive jamais à enlever. Sa surprise est grande quand son regard se pose sur le nouveau duo de copains en train de jouer au fond du salon. Un air attendri se dessine sur son visage et une légère chaleur envahit son corps. Le brun se met alors soudainement à penser que Kakashi ferait un excellent père. Yamato n'y a jamais réellement songé mais maintenant que l'homme qu'il respecte et estime le plus dans son entourage, est là, sous ses yeux, il se demande si ce dernier ne souffre pas de ne pas avoir de famille. De n'avoir personne à rendre heureux. Néanmoins, il se trompe lourdement. Kakashi a quelqu'un à rendre heureux, l'intéressé ne le sait simplement pas. Kakashi reste dans un secret presque religieux et se contente d'accepter ce stupide dîner, rien que pour voir Yamato sourire et pour lui faire plaisir. Le père de famille continu d'observer un moment l'homme qui est accroupi par terre. Il ne sait pas si c'est la chaleur de son attendrissement ou si c'est le fait que sa femme et lui se soient éloignés dernièrement, mais ses yeux noirs suivent le dos du grisonnant, pour redescendre sur sa chute de reins et observer sa cambrure. Les mains moites, le souffle un peu faible, Yamato se rend pour la première fois compte qu'il est capable de regarder un autre homme et d'y trouver satisfaction. Ce n'est pourtant pas le moment, ni approrié, en considérant le fait qu'il est marié à une femme, mais Yamato ne peut s'empêcher de scruter Kakashi, de maintenant fixer sa nuque et le bord de son cou. Quand le libraire remarque sa présence, Yamato en est à sérieusement lorgner sur son fessier.

\- Ah Yamato. Yui et moi on faisait la course, je t'ai pas entendu.

Il se redresse lentement, tout en ébouriffant les cheveux du garçon qui se met à rire et décide de continuer à jouer seul.

\- Ca sent vraiment bon, qu'est ce que tu prépares pour ce soir ?

Kakashi tente de toute ses forces de ne pas se mettre à sourire bêtement. Pourtant l'envie était terriblement envahissante. Il n'était pas aveugle et avait effectivement remarqué que son cher ami louchait sur lui d'une manière qui ne laissait pas place aux doutes. Une vague de joie le secoue entièrement et un simple sourire en coin parvient à s'échapper de tout le contrôle que Kakashi tente d'exercer sur son corps et ses expressions. Le brun lui, rougit à peine. Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'il s'est fait prendre en train de reluquer le grisonnant. La honte l'envahissait, aussi bien que des tas de questions qu'il ne devait pas se poser maintenant. La délicate odeur qui émane de la cuisine permet cependant à Kakashi de se détendre et d'oublier ce qu'il vient de se passer. Des épices, une légère odeur sucrée... Impossible de deviner, le grisonnant veut savoir.

\- Oh hum... J'ai préparé un canard à l'orange, accompagné de riz blanc parfumé et en dessert une tarte au citron.

Yamato n'est pas peu fier de son menu ! Il sait que tout sera très bon. Lui qui n'a habituellement pas confiance en lui, ne doutera jamais de la qualité de sa cuisine. De plus, il a prit grand soin de préparer le dessert préféré de Kakashi. Ce soir, le dîner était pour lui après tout. Yamato ne reçoit jamais personne et s'est réellement amusé à concocter de bons plats à présenter.

La table est joliment dressée, avec beaucoup de goût et encore des fleurs pour apporter un peu de couleurs. Kakashi va devoir faire face aux interminables questions sur sa vie. Il sait que ce genre de chose arrive systématiquement lors des repas, pour en avoir suffisamment fait l'expérience en compagnie de sa propre famille. Yamato apporte les assiettes, et l'argenté est époustouflé. Ce qu'il a devant lui pourrait aisément figurer à la carte d'un grand restaurant ! L'assiette est magnifiquement dressée, et les odeurs qui s'en dégage sont encore plus alléchantes. La fourchette se plante dans le morceau de canard et du jus s'en échappe directement, laissant entrevoir à Kakashi à quel point la viande pouvait être tendre et savoureuse. La bouche du libraire salive d'avance et lentement, comme si il s'apprêtait à manger quelque chose de très rare, très précieux, il plonge sa fourchette dans sa bouche et instantanément, la saveur de l'orange envahit son palais. C'est acide et doux à la fois, accompagne la viande à merveille, qui elle est fondante. Yamato est pendu aux lèvres de Kakashi. Il cherche à analyser son visage, cherche à savoir si ce qu'il vient de goûter lui plaît. Il se laisse une seconde distraire par la fourchette s'engouffrant dans une bouche légèrement rosée et si bien dessinée, et se perd un peu plus quand son ami laisse échapper comme un grognement de satisfaction.

\- C'est vraiment divin Yamato. Tu cuisines vraiment bien.

Le compliment est sincère et résonne dans les oreilles du père de famille qui se réjouie d'un tel succès. Le repas peut donc continuer dans une atmosphère plus détendue. Hikari complimente son mari à son tour, ce qui agace encore plus Kakashi, qui n'arrivera visiblement pas à apprécier cette femme. Certes, elle a été très gentille avec lui, très douce même. Mais son air de sainte, ses grands yeux qui brillent et son sourire parfait le laisse penser que elle ne sait rien fait d'autre que rire à tout bout de champs. Lui même un être relativement discret et peu expressif, Kakashi a toujours eu du mal à se sentir à l'aise en présence de personnalités plus extraverties. La jeune épouse décide ensuite de s'intéresser à son invité. Les questions sont d'abord anodines. Son travail, le quartier où il habite, même son chien... Tout se complique quand Hikari en vient à lui demander si il a une femme, une copine. Kakashi se tend, manque de lâcher son couteau. Pour éviter que la chaleur ne monte trop vite à ses joues, il boit une gorgée d'eau fraîche et répond simplement, d'un ton détaché.

\- Non, personne. Et pour être entièrement honnête, les femmes ne m'intéressent pas beaucoup haha.

Hikari écarquille les yeux. Elle ne veut surtout pas se montrer désagréable ou surprise. Elle est ouverte d'esprit et juge que chacun doit être heureux, mais la demoiselle est surtout surprise que Yamato ne lui ai rien dit. Elle se sent embarassée et ne dira plus grand chose pendant le reste du repas. Le libraire est un peu soulagé. Au moins les questions étaient terminés.

Le repas se termine relativement tard, autour d'un verre de saké. La brune est parti coucher Yui qui voulait pourtant rester toute la soirée, pour pouvoir continuer à jouer avec Kakashi. Le jeune père s'en amuse encore et va embrasser son petit garçon. Oui, c'était vraiment la famille parfaite, il ne manquait plus que le chien. Se met à penser Kakashi. L'alcool brûle sa gorge, à moins que ce ne soit cette foutue frustration qui revienne. Même si Yamato l'avait regardé différement aujourd'hui pour la première fois, le libraire continuait de se dire que ça n'aboutirait à rien, et que ce serait très mal que cela aboutisse. Ils étaient si heureux tous les trois. Son visage se ferme une nouvelle fois, comme quand Yamato et lui s'était retrouvés seuls autour de la bière. Ce dernier le remarque mais son ami est déjà parti sur le balcon pour fumer une cigarette. La fumée l'aide à se concentrer sur autre chose, le froid de la nuit l'aide à oublier qu'il brûle. Le brun décide de le rejoindre. Encore une fois, les deux hommes se retrouvent seuls dans la nuit, ce qui fait sourire le plus âgé. Accoudé contre le rebord du balcon, il soupire longuement avant de prendre la parole.

\- Tu as pas l'air d'aller bien Kakashi. Et je me demande tout le temps pourquoi. Comme la denière fois. Tu avais l'air.. Tellement vidé de tout... Je me demande souvent ce qui te met dans ces états là.

Sa voix n'a rien de menaçante, il cherche sincèrement à comprendre. Kakashi lui, a déjà envie de hurler. Juste de pousser un cri, de forcer toute sa peine à sortir et à résonner dans la ville. Pourtant, rien ne sort. Il ferme les yeux, pour ne plus voir Yamato, et pour empêcher quoi que ce soit de couler de ces derniers. Pourtant, le jeune père a envie de voir ces yeux, de pouvoir voir la tristesse de Kakashi et essayer de la rendre moins grande. Mais Yamato ne sait pas, n'a pas encore compris et n'a pas compris non plus que sa relation avec l'homme qui se tient près de lui vient déjà de passer une étape. Yamato s'ignore et étouffe le bonheur qu'il ressent quand il est avec lui, Yamato s'enfonce à coup de marteau que Hikari est et doit être sa seule et unique âme-soeur. Son épaule vient buter dans celle du grisonnant, puis reste là. Kakashi ouvre les yeux à ce contact. Sans doute le premier qu'ils ont vraiment.

\- Ecoute Yamato... Il y a vraiment rien à comprendre. Tu as vraiment une superbe petite famille et moi.. Moi je sais que j'ai rien à y faire tu vois. Pour te dire la vérité j'ai toujours eu horreur de ce genre de vie, la famille tout ça... Et toi, tu aimes tellement ça, et honnêtement, j'aime bien ton petit gars, il est adorable.. Mais... C'est pas moi tout ça tu vois ? Moi je devrais pas être au milieu de tout ça, dans tes pattes.

Non, Yamato ne voyait pas. Il avait l'horrible impression que tout ça sonnait comme un adieu, ça le rendait nerveux et c'était maintenant sa tête qui reposait un instant sur l'épaule de l'autre.

\- Et si je le voulais ?

Cette petite phrase avait été prononcée si doucement, dans un murmure, que Kakashi n'était pas certain d'avoir bien entendu. Vouloir quoi ? La confusion n'en est que plus grande et il sait que quoi qu'il puisse imaginer, ce n'est pas ce qu'il désire. Se faire davantage de faux espoirs n'est pas une bonne idée alors l'argenté termine de fumer, jette sa cigarette et enfile sa veste. Yamato ne rajoute plus rien. Il espère juste que Kakashi ne le laissera pas seul encore si longtemps. Oui, sa famille était parfaite et le brun l'aime de tout son coeur. Mais maintenant, son coeur a réussi à faire une place au grisonnant qui après avoir salué tout le monde, rentre chez lui. Yamato continu de se dire que ce n'est que de l'amitié. S'avouer qu'il commence à remettre en question son amour pour Hikari, son désir de fonder une famille et de s'y consacrer toute sa vie, c'était trop. Il fallait donc se mentir encore un peu. Au final, ni l'un ni l'autre n'était encore prêt à être honnête.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Briser ses chaînes

La ville commençait déjà à s'endormir, à s'éteindre. Dehors, seul les lumières des habitations témoignaient encore de la vie environnante. Yamato est seul chez lui, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Hikari est parti rendre visite à ses parents, accompagnée de Yui. L'appartement lui semble alors bien vide. Il ne s'agit là que d'un week-end, mais le jeune père de famille va enfin avoir du temps à se consacrer. Du temps pour lui et lui seul et non pas du temps pour faire des tâches visant à s'occuper de sa femme ou de son fils. Alors, Yamato va devoir trouver des choses à faire. Son premier choix se dirige bien évidemment sur ses chères plantes. Il ne s'en occupe pas assez à son goût, bien que toutes soient absolument resplendissantes et en bonne santé. Il entreprend donc de les passer en revue une par une et de les arroser, de changer de pot celles qui ont le plus grandies... Néanmoins, il se voit stoppé quand son regard se repose sur le dracaena, ou dragonnier, qu'il a acheté lors de sa première rencontre avec Kakashi. Un léger rire lui échappe alors qu'il repense à la stupidité de leur rencontre et à quel point tout ça aurait pu se passer autrement. Au final, Yamato était heureux de s'être laissé tenter et d'avoir pu faire la connaissance du libraire. Son regard s'assombrit cepandant quand il se met à repenser au repas de la dernière fois... Kakashi avait annoncé au trentenaire qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être dans les pattes de sa '' petite famille '' et ce dernier n'arrivait toujours pas à le comprendre. Son ami n'avait jamais été un problème pour lui. Yamato ne réalise pas que l'argenté a en réalité raison et qu'il est en effet une menace pour sa famille. Bien sûr, le brun essaye de ne pas penser aux drôles d'idées qu'il a eu, en observant son ami d'un oeil qui n'avait plus rien d'amical. Un moment d'égarement, rien de plus.

Les plantes ont maintenant eu leur petite heure d'attention, il faut désormais trouver autre chose à faire. Yamato réalise que ce n'est pas si simple de s'occuper de soi quand on a passé tant de temps à s'occuper des autres. La solitude commence à l'envahir, aussi bien qu'une espèce d'angoisse. La télé n'y fait rien, il n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur le film, les livres non plus, il a besoin de relire une même ligne au moins cinq fois pour l'assimiler tellement son esprit est ailleurs. Yamato recherche desespérement une présence. Alors, le jeune père se lève de son canapé pour se rendre dans la chambre de Yui. Elle est intacte, comme avant son départ. Les jouets traînent par terre, alors Yamato se sent forcés de devoir les ranger. C'est plus fort que lui, son fils est sa source principale de bonheur et tout doit être parfait pour ce dernier. Ses doigts caressent doucement les vêtements rangés dans l'armoire murale. Son sourire s'agrandit quand son regard se pose sur ceux qui sont devenus trop petits. Yui grandit à vue d'oeil, change et apprends la vie au fur et à mesure, ce qui inquiète toujours un peu plus son papa qui souhaiterait de tout coeur le voir rester enfant et insouciant. Il ne sait que trop que la vie se montre parfois cruelle. Un long soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres charnues avant qu'une main fatiguée ne passe sur son visage. Un peu moins de quatre heures et son fils lui manque déjà terriblement. Abattu par ce qu'il considère être sa propre faiblesse, le brun retourne sur le canapé, non pas sans avoir attrapé la bouteille de saké que son ami lui a offert. Un verre, puis deux, avant qu'il ne se rende compte que déguster cet alcool serait bien plus agréable en compagnie de celui qui l'avait apporté. Yamato regarde l'heure : vingt-deux heures tapantes. Est-ce trop tard pour passer un coup de fil et lui proposer de se voir ? Sans doute. Mais il n'en a plus grand chose à faire, et surtout, il sait que la présence de Kakashi noiera sa terrible angoisse de la solitude. Le téléphone sonne, deux fois, puis trois... Yamato s'apprête à raccrocher, inutile d'insister si ça ne répond pas. Puis tout à coup, une voix, à l'autre bout du fil. Une voix qui l'emplie instantanément de joie.

\- Yamato ? On est au beau milieu de la nuit, tu as un problème ?

Kakashi n'est pas vraiment inquiet, juste extrêmement surpris. Son ami n'est généralement pas du genre à briser les règles de savoir-vivre et de société et il était presque sûr que ne pas appeler en pleine nuit en était une. Néanmoins, Yamato ne lui laisse pas le temps de réfléchir.

\- Non non, rien de tout ça. Enfin, si. J'ai une bouteille de saké qui attends d'être vidée et je ne suis pas certain d'y arriver tout seul. Tu viens m'aider ?

Le brun sait que c'est une bien piètre manière de l'inviter mais à cet instant, ceci est la seule chose qui sort de sa bouche. Le libraire étouffe un rire. Avec un esprit tordu comme le sien, sa proposition devient vite une mauvaise blague salace. Mais au delà de ça, le plus jeune comprends surtout que Yamato est seul. Il n'y a ni sa femme trop envahissante, ni son fils, adorable il est vrai, mais qui risquerait de vouloir l'emprunter toute la nuit pour faire des courses de voitures. Cette pensée suffit alors à le faire accepter.

Vingt-trois heures, Kakashi déboule dans le hall d'entrée de l'immeuble de Yamato. L'hiver est là et il fait un froid horrible dehors, surtout si tard. Son écharpe ne suffit pas à le maintenir au chaud et ses doigts sont meurtris par le froid. En même temps que le grisonnant fait tomber la neige qui s'est accrochée à sa chevelure, il souffle sur son autre main, espérant détendre ses doigts qu'il ose à peine bouger. Son nez aussi, affiche une très jolie teinte rouge qui s'accorde parfaitement à celle de ses joues. Honnêtement, il ne sait même pas ce qu'il fait là, ni pourquoi il est venu. Qu'est ce qu'il espère ? Tout. Qu'obtiendra-t-il? Rien. C'est dans cet esprit que le libraire entre chez son ami, qu'il retrouve dans une tenue bien peu conventionelle. Yamato est en effet revêtu d'un simple bas de jogging et d'un t-shirt ample. Kakashi ne sait pas pourquoi cela le surprend autant, après tout, le brun n'allait pas lui ouvrir habillé d'un costume trois pièces. Ses yeux noirs sont occupés à observer le corps du plus âgé, qui semble se mouvoir d'une toute autre manière sous cet accoutrement des plus simples. Kakashi a l'impression de pouvoir mieux distinguer la musculature de Yamato, la courbe de son dos, la largeur de ses épaules... Puis, il secoue la tête et se dépêche d'aller s'asseoir. Ce n'était pas le moment, vraiment pas. Le brun vient de leur servir un verre et les deux trinquent, avant de vider ces derniers de leur contenu. Chacun tousse légèrement, appréciant le goût fort et ennivrant du breuvage qui descend dans leur corps. Une telle chaleur est rassurante. Yamato et Kakashi passe alors le reste de la soirée à boire un peu, à discuter de tas de choses et surtout à rire. Ils riaient de bon coeur à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux faisait une plaisanterie, ou racontait une anecdote un peu drôle. Yamato se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux et ne pouvait pas remercier suffisemment Kakashi pour tout le bien-être qu'il lui apportait à ce moment même. L'argenté se sentait d'ailleurs des plus à l'aise. Il était seul avec le père de famille et cela lui allait bien mieux que d'être entouré par qui que ce soit d'autre. Ainsi, il avait l'impression de partager quelque chose d'intime avec lui, probablement le plus intime qu'ils pourraient être ensemble. Tout aurait pu continuer sur cette lancée d'euphorie et de joie mutuelle mais Yamato décide de se mettre à parler d'un sujet des plus douloureux.

\- Je me demande.. Pourquoi est-ce que tu choisis de rester célibataire ? Je sais ce que tu penses de la famille. Mais... Avoir quelqu'un qui nous aime et qu'on peut aimer en retour, c'est agréable tu sais.

Kakashi se tait. Oui, il sait. Son regard se plante dans celui de Yamato, comme si le libraire espérait lui faire comprendre comme ça, sans avoir à répondre. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Un soupir et il se décide enfin à émettre un son.

\- C'est pas ça. J'ai juste toujours été malheureux en amour. Je suis toujours tombé sur des personnes qui au final voulaient juste se servir de moi. Ou juste s'amuser. Sauf que moi j'étais sincère. Au final, je finis toujours blessé, dans tous les cas. Alors... Autant me trouver quelqu'un seulement quand j'ai envie de m'envoyer en l'air. Ca évite trop de problèmes.

Il affiche un faux sourire et se force à rire doucement pour que l'atmosphère ne devienne pas plus pesante. Bien entendu, il se garde d'aborder le sujet de Obito et Rin... Il n'a pas envie de penser au fait que si Obito avait compris plus tôt qu'il était amoureux de lui et non pas de Rin, comme ce dernier le pensait, son vieil ami serait certainement encore de ce monde. C'était trop douloureux de se dire que tout est de sa faute. Que son premier vrai amour s'est suicidé en en aimant une autre et en étant persuadé qu'il était pour lui un rival. Kakashi soupire longuement, s'installe un peu plus confortablement sur le canapé, et regarde Yamato qui semble pensif. Ce dernier trouve ça dommage, mais dans un sens, il admire profondément la liberté dont semble pourvu Kakashi. Son ami n'a pas de responsabilités envers qui que ce soit, n'a pas a rendre des comptes. Juste prendre du plaisir quand il le souhaite et recommencer plus tard. Ce genre de vie, que lui n'a pas eu le temps de connaître, lui fait un peu envie, il se l'avoue.

\- Tu me diras, je peux comprendre je crois. Tu sais, je me suis marié très jeune et j'ai aussi eu un enfant très jeune. Je ne regrette pas du tout, Yui est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans ce monde.

Kakashi tique un instant et retient surtout que Yamato met à l'honneur son fils et non pas sa femme.

\- Mais quand on s'engage aussi vite, on loupe forcément pleins de choses. J'ai passé ma jeunesse à travailler pour offrir un bel endroit où Hikari pourrait vivre et quand on a eu Yui, j'ai passé le reste de mon temps à me démener pour que tout soit parfait pour ma famille. Hikari et moi... On s'entend bien, elle est ravissante et vraiment gentille. L'épouse rêvée, vraiment. Mais il faut dire que j'ai pas eu beaucoup de comparaison non plus. Au final, j'ai l'impression d'avoir vite fait le tour de ma vie alors que toi, tu as l'air de découvrir des tas de trucs chaque jours.

Soudainement, le libraire se sent un peu mal. Il a l'impression d'avoir entraîné Yamato dans une spirale de doutes infernale et que maintenant sa vie entière est remise en jeu simplement pour lui avoir dit que c'est sympa de coucher avec des presques inconnus. Il se met à rire nerveusement et frotte gentiment le dos du trentenaire, comme pour le rassurer. Le brun sursaute un instant. Comme Kakashi avait sursauté à leur premier contact sur le balcon, ce dernier remarque que c'est la première fois que son ami s'autorise à le toucher. La main du grisonnant est chaude et agréable contre son dos. Il ferme un peu les yeux, pour profiter. Rien de grave, c'était innocent, se disait-il alors même qu'un frisson le parcourait dans son entièreté.

Les verres sont vides, la bouteille pas encore mais aucun d'entre eux n'a encore envie de boire. Kakashi commence même à être légèrement embrumé par l'alcool et trouve qu'il est judicieux de rentrer maintenant. Ce à quoi Yamato s'empresse de protester. Peut être un peu trop vite d'ailleurs. L'argenté lâche alors sa veste et hausse un sourcil intrigué.

\- Et bien quoi ? Je vais pas rester ici jusqu'au petit matin, j'habite pas si loin mais quand même...

Le brun se mordille l'intérieur de la lèvre. Il ne veut pas le dire, il ne veut pas retenir son ami et l'empêcher de faire sa vie, tout seul, comme il a l'air d'aimer ça. Mais l'inévitable se produit, Yamato vient de lui proposer de passer la nuit ici. Kakashi titube. Il a l'impression de se prendre un coup de marteau en plein sur le crâne. Pourquoi le brun s'obstine-t-il à lui envoyer ce genre de signaux contradictoires ? '' Je me sens seul et insatisfait mais j'adore ma femme, elle est parfaite '' ou encore '' Je veux que tu restes dormir ici mais ma famille est tout ce qui compte pour moi surtout mon adorable femme et mon tendre fils ''. Certes, le père de famille ne l'avait pas présenté de la sorte mais c'était tout ce que Kakashi entendait. Pourtant, devant l'insistance de Yamato, l'argenté abandonne, pour la énième fois. Son corps s'affale sur le canapé, le regard toujours fixé sur le brun.

\- Bon, je suppose que je dors ici ? Si tu as juste une couverture...

Yamato se mord cette fois la langue. Il sait que c'est terriblement égoïste de demander à Kakashi de rester ici, et que ce qu'il s'apprête à lui proposer l'est encore plus. Yamato sait qu'il est dans une cage qu'il s'apprête à briser. Il est seul ici, avec le grisonnant qui le regarde depuis maintenant deux bonnes minutes avec un espèce d'air dépassé. Un long soupir sort de la bouche du brun, qui entrouvre la porte de la cage qu'il a si longuement apprécié, rassuré par le confort de sa famille.

\- Non... Mon lit est assez grand, on y tiendra facilement à deux. Puis je vais pas te faire dormir là...

Cette fois-ci, le libraire est au bord du malaise. Il n'arrive plus à démêler le vrai du faux. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait été ravi de pouvoir partager le même lit que lui, mais après leur discussion, Kakashi a surtout l'impression de faire une grave erreur. Pourtant, il a tellement imaginé ce genre de scénario, que son corps s'affole déjà. Sa respiration se fait plus courte, ses joues reprennent une teinte rose alors qu'il se lève, priant pour que son être ne transpire par le désir et l'envie. Pourtant, Yamato semble être dans le même état. Il n'arrive plus à raisonner, tout ce qui lui passe par la tête ne l'aide pas non plus. L'argenté essaye alors de se calmer en se disant qu'il ne s'agit là que de dormir ensemble et rien d'autres, malheureusement ou heureusement, il n'arrivait pas encore à se décider. Les deux hommes se retrouvent alors à passer la porte de la chambre à coucher. Tout paraît si solennel que ça en est effrayant. Yamato lui-même a l'impression de ne pas pénétrer dans sa propre chambre. Vint néanmoins le moment fatidique où ils doivent se déshabiller. Kakashi n'est pas pudique et à déjà presque tout enlevé. Un boxer suffit largement à lui servir de pyjama. Sa peau est pâle, semble terriblement douce sur l'entièreté de son corps et parsemée de quelques grains de beauté. Il a un physique un peu plus fin que Yamato, qui essaye de ne pas lorgner sur lui, sans grand succès. Une espèce de tension flotte dans la pièce, peu de mots sont échangés mais Kakashi commence à se sentir un peu plus à l'aise. La chambre est son terrain de jeu. Il se sent presque animal et bestial en compagnie d'un homme qui lui plaît et qu'il désire. Surtout si ce dernier affiche des signes flagrant de pudeur. Le brun hésite à retirer son t-shirt, il se sent scruté. Kakashi a en effet les yeux rivés sur lui, une lueur dans les yeux qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. A tout instant, le père de famille avait l'impression de pouvoir se faire dévorer en une seconde.

Yamato et Kakashi sont enfin dans le lit, un peu calmés et délivrés de leurs vêtements et chacun prend garde de ne pas dépasser sur le côté de l'autre. Ils ne sont pas duppes. Chacun sait qu'ils n'arriveront pas à trouver le sommeil de si tôt. Il fallait néanmoins essayer d'éteindre ce feu qui brûlait les deux amis qui ne pouvaient plus vraiment se considérer comme tels. Le trentenaire est en plein débat avec lui même. Il sait que tout cela serait honteux, mal, une vraie trahison envers Hikari. Mais il ne peut pas non plus nier que l'homme qui reste allongé à côté de lui lui fait envie. Il veut sentir sa peau contre la sienne, son souffle se mêler au sien et ses frissons lui en transmettre d'autres. Alors, avec tout le courage qu'il lui fallait pour briser ses chaînes et éteindre les voix dans son esprit qui le traitaient déjà de monstre, Yamato se tourne et s'approche petit à petit du grisonnant. Kakashi le sent. Bientôt, la poitrine du brun se retrouve contre le dos de l'argenté qui se met instantanément à trembler de désir. Les mains du brun hésitent, puis se posent finalement sur ses hanches, cherchant à caresser lentement cette peau qui lui était si interdite. Pourtant, le libraire ne se sent pas entièrement libre. Il a l'impression de forcer Yamato.

\- Ecoute... On.. Devrait pas.. J'en ai envie aussi, vraiment. Mais je crois pas que ce soit la meilleure chose à...

La bouche de Yamato vient de plonger dans son cou, l'embrassant, mordant avec une ferveur qui témoignait de tout son désir. Kakashi ne peut rien répondre d'autre qu'un gémissement de surprise. Il n'est plus capable de résister, il n'a plus qu'une envie : se laisser aller et faire l'amour avec l'objet de ses fantasmes. Il peut déjà sentir l'érection de son nouvel amant contre son fessier, et, habile, le grisonnant en profite pour appuyer ce dernier contre lui. Yamato grogne, cherche déjà à retirer le boxer de celui qui se frotte contre lui. Cependant, Kakashi sourit un peu. Il reconnaît la hâte et la maladresse d'une première fois. Après tout, le brun n'a jamais eu aucune expérience avec un autre homme. Il le somme alors de ne pas être aussi pressé et surtout, de se laisser faire pour la suite. Leurs corps respectifs sont en ébullition, Kakashi en profite pour se placer au dessus du plus âgé qui le regarde avec envie. Une envie bestiale, de le prendre, tout de suite, sans même exactement savoir comment s'y prendre. Puis un baiser. Un long et suave baiser. Le grisonnant avait été le premier à se lancer et Yamato y répondait avec hardeur, leur salive se mêlant, leur souffle l'un contre l'autre alors que leurs membres se touchaient, n'arrêtant pas de faire grimper le désir entre eux. Puis cette bouche si experte descendait lentement sur le torse de Yamato, puis son ventre, suivant la fine ligne de poils qui se dessinait jusqu'à l'entrejambe de son amant. Celui-ci s'accroche au drap, comme si il avait peur des réactions de son propre corps. Yamato n'a jamais eu aussi raison. Aussitôt que ses lèvres se posent sur sa verge, dressée et témoin de l'insoutenable tension qu'il gardait pour lui, le brun se cambre un peu, ce qui ne manque pas de surprendre le grisonnant.

\- Kakashi...

Une décharge éléctrique parcours l'échine de l'intéressé qui tremble un instant. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cru qu'ils en arriveraient là. Il ne regrette absolument pas, du moins pas encore. Son regard aguicheur se plante dans celui de l'homme qui n'arrive plus qu'à prononcer son nom, et sa bouche chaude et humide enveloppe maintenant sa virilité. Yamato peut sentir la langue de son partenaire contre son gland sensible, il peut sentir les mouvements appliqués de la gorge de ce dernier et surtout l'incroyable chaleur qui le force à respirer seulement par petit à-coups. Le plaisir est intense, trop intense. Le brun ne sait pas si il sera capable de tenir très longtemps comme ça, pourtant, il aimerait que cela dure une éternité tellement il trouve cela bon. A vrai dire, sa vie sexuelle n'avait jamais été des plus passionnantes. Hikari n'était pas partisante de ce genre de pratique et s'en tenait au minimum, au plus classique. Cela n'avait jamais dérangé son époux auparavant, mais il sent bien que désormais, il serait difficile de se passer de la fellation divine qu'est entrain de prodiguer Kakashi. Celui-ci sent bien que son amant est au bord de l'orgasme et décide de s'arrêter là. Il sait que la frustration sera grande mais le libraire n'a absolument pas envie de s'arrêter là. Lui aussi à envie qu'on s'occupe de lui. Yamato le regarde un instant, comme assomé, et se décide à se mettre au dessus de lui, dévorant encore un peu son cou, ses lèvres, son ventre... Le brun caresse tendrement ses cuisses, qui s'ouvrent petit à petit. Débutant, Yamato se retrouve un peu perplexe. Que faire maintenant ? Alors, Kakashi le regarde en souriant et entreprend de lécher ses propres doigts, lentement, comme il l'avait fait avec son membre un peu plus tôt, puis, d'un geste encore très sûr, il vient glisser ses doigts dans son propre être. Ses mouvements sont d'abord lents, puis un peu plus rapide et le spectacle que l'argenté offre au père de famille est sur le point de le faire défaillir. Kakashi lui semble être l'incarnation même de la luxure. ll se cambre, halète, tremble et se retient de gémir. Yamato décide alors de prendre en main la verge humide de désir de son partenaire qui a un sursaut terrible.

\- Je pensais que tu étais du genre à être plus expressif...

L'envie et le moment semble faire des miracles chez Yamato qui n'hésite pas à se montrer taquin avec Kakashi, qui, tout en retirant ses doigts, souffle entre ses dents.

\- Alors fait moi gémir, crier même si tu veux.

Il n'en faut pas plus au trentenaire pour enfin se décider. Il place sa verge contre l'entrée de Kakashi, et commence à le pénétrer lentement. Encore une fois, la sensation lui semble divine. Il s'enfonce avec précaution, pour ne pas risquer de lui faire mal. Il n'avait jamais pu expérimenter ce genre de chose mais il imaginait assez bien à quel point ce pouvait être douloureux. Alors, les corps des deux hommes étaient maintenant liés, ne faisaient plus qu'un. Ils n'arrivaient plus à penser et se perdaient dans d'infinis grognements, gémissements... Dans des souffles courts, des soupirs, des mains qui s'accrochent et des lèvres qui se touchent. Kakashi était entièrement concentré sur leur plaisir mutuelle, au bon moment qu'ils étaient en train de passer et à la chaleur qui les enveloppaient. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de coups de reins effrénés, Yamato et Kakashi n'en peuvent plus. Ils se savent tout deux au bord de l'orgasme et ne se retiennent pas le moment venu. Yamato se libère en lui, dans un long râle de soulagement et de plaisir. Il n'a jamais jouit aussi fort et aussi intensément. Alors le grisonnant jouit à son tour, essouflé et complètement vidé de toutes pensées, seulement capable d'apprécier la vision qui s'offre à lui de son amant en plein extase. Leurs corps retombent lourdement sur le lit maintenant souillés et Yamato se décide à prendre Kakashi dans ses bras. Il penserait aux conséquences demain, lui qui venait sans doute de briser sa famille pour un soir avec son ami, qui lui était encore bien loin de penser à tout ça, profitant du confort et de la sécurité des bras de Yamato.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Perdre pieds

L'ambiance dans la chambre n'est plus la même que celle de la veille. L'euphorie a disparu, la chaleur de leurs ébats n'est plus là non plus et au lieu d'un sentiment de bien-être, les deux amants sont envahis par un sentiment de culpabilté. Les bras de Yamato sont toujours autour du corps chaud du grisonnant qui vient à peine d'ouvrir les yeux, ses mains caressant distraitement les hanches de ce dernier. Le brun n'a pas envie de reprendre ses responsabilités. Il est bien, là, et il ne peut pas nier que la nuit dernière était tout simplement parfaite. Pourtant, une douleur insoutenable l'anime peu à peu. La peur de voir sa famille brisée, de blesser Hikari et d'entraîner Yui là dedans... Kakashi n'est pas en reste. Lui aussi est capable de réaliser que tout ça n'est qu'une grave erreur. Jamais il n'aurait du s'intéresser à un homme marié, jamais il n'aurait du accepter de venir boire un verre puis dormir ici. L'argenté n'a même pas envie de parler. Il se dégoûte profondément. Encore nu, il tire les draps sur lui et plonge son regard dans le vide. Que faire maintenant ? Le libraire se sent profondément amoureux de Yamato, cette nuit à deux l'a confirmé. Pourtant, il ignore si cet amour est réciproque et quand bien même, ce serait impossible de le vivre. Le brun est marié, et père. Jamais il ne laisserait sa famille pour lui. Kakashi ne veut pas être un briseur de couple, un briseur de famille. Si une relation n'est pas possible entre eux, le mieux reste de ne plus jamais se voir. Après tout, le temps finira par faire son travail et ni lui, ni Yamato, ne regretteraient cette décision. La chambre a l'air si froide désormais. Les draps ne suffisent pas à le réchauffer, les bras de celui qui se tient contre lui non plus. Il réalise qu'il va maintenant falloir parler. Sa voix se casse déjà, Kakashi n'a pas envie de dire tout ça, mais il le faut. Pour le bien de celui qu'il aime et qu'il veut voir heureux.

\- Je vais devoir m'en aller. Et quand je dis m'en aller... C'est pour de bon Yamato.

Le brun se tend. Son sang ne fait qu'un tour et il se retrouve déjà assit sur le lit, sans même s'intéresser à sa propre nudité qui s'exposait sous les yeux du grisonnant. Ce dernier ne peut s'empêcher de détailler une dernière fois ce corps parfait qui va tellement lui manquer. Maintenant qu'il avait pu y goûter, tout serait plus difficile. Yamato, lui, voudrait couper la poire en deux, ne faire de mal à personne, lui qui est capable de voir que cette situation affecte également son amant d'un soir.

\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal... C'est moi qui t'ai encouragé. Je... Je veux pas que tu partes et qu'on ne se voit plus jamais. Peut-être qu'on pourrait simplement rester amis et reprendre tout comme avant ?

Le couteau est déjà profondément enfoncé, et pourtant, Yamato semble trouver le moyen de le remuer encore et encore. Kakashi pouffe de rire. Il ne veut pas se moquer, il sait juste trop bien ce que '' rester amis '' signifie. Soit son compagnon d'infortune est extrêmement naïf, soit il essaye de faire passer la pillule pour lui faire comprendre que ne plus jamais se voir est la solution. Le libraire entreprend de s'habiller, de rapidement passer à la salle de bain et enfile sa veste. Autant s'en aller le plus vite possible, les adieux ne sont pas son fort. Yamato est perdu. Hikari ne doit évidement jamais le savoir, elle aurait trop mal, et elle partirait sans doute avec Yui. L'angoisse lui tenait les entrailles, lui cisaillait le coeur alors que son regard plein de tristesse observe son amant qui compte s'en aller. Ca ne peut pas se faire si vite, avec si peu d'intérêt, Yamato veut lui faire comprendre une chose mais quoi ? Alors il se lève et le rejoint à la porte. Cette fois, ce serait probablement la dernière fois qu'il verrait l'argenté la passer et son coeur se brisait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Leurs regards se plongent l'un dans l'autre, Kakashi est le premier à se lancer et dépose un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils n'ont pas eu l'occasion d'en échanger beaucoup, mais chacun d'entre eux avaient été intense, brûlant et terriblement bon. Celui-là laissait un goût désagréable d'amertume et de déception. Pourtant, c'était le mieux que pouvait lui offrir Kakashi, qui s'effaçait maintenant dans la brume du matin. Yamato reste longtemps devant la porte, vide et muet. Le voilà de nouveau seul, alors que son corps s'active à ranger les verres de la veille, à changer les draps tâchés de nombreux fluides... Son esprit n'y est pas, Yamato ne veut plus penser.

Les semaines passent, Hikari et Yui sont de retours depuis longtemps et le père de famille ne veut rien laisser passer. Pourtant, forcé de constater que Kakashi lui manque sur bien des points, sa relation avec son épouse en souffre. La demoiselle ne comprends pas pourquoi Yamato est encore plus renfermé qu'avant. Elle met encore une fois cela sur le compte de Kakashi puisque son mari ne veut plus en entendre parler. Le brun mentait terriblement mal, c'était pourtant suffisant pour convaincre sa femme, ou du moins, à moitié. Yamato se déteste. Son monde s'écroule autour de lui alors qu'il a perdu l'homme qui lui a permis d'être heureux et plus libre durant ces derniers mois. Le brun n'avait même plus envie de sortir, plus envie de faire quoi que ce soit si ce n'était pas en compagnie du libraire. Certains soirs, il devait résister des heures contre l'envie de seulement l'appeler, pour parler, entendre sa voix. Le summum de la honte pour le trentenaire était de ne plus réussir à désirer son épouse, et au lieu de ça, de se faire plaisir en solitaire en repensant avec frustration à la nuit passée avec Kakashi. A la maison, les disputes sont de plus en plus fréquentes. Hikari a l'impression de ne plus lui plaire, Yamato la trouve envahissante. Hikari a l'impression que son mari n'est pas heureux avec elle, Yamato lui répond qu'elle n'a pas à se soucier de ses états d'âme. Il évite la communication, son regard et ses tentatives de reconstruction. Le père de famille réalise petit à petit, horrifié, qu'il se sent de nouveau mis en cage et que la clef est soit dans les mains de Kakashi, soit dans celles de sa compagne. L'hésitation le paralyse et l'empêche d'être honnête avec ceux qui en ont le plus besoin.

Le libraire lui, a reprit sa vie. Difficilement et après des nuits entières à lutter contre ses larmes. Pleurer ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Yamato lui manque. Yamato lui semble être l'homme de sa vie, aussi cliché que cela puisse paraître. Kakashi ne s'est jamais autorisé, en vieillissant, à ressentir quoi que ce soit de romantique pour ses amants. Alors, pour étouffer cet amour qui ne menait à rien, le grisonnant s'offre à d'autres hommes. Il traîne dans les bars en quête d'un homme qui saura lui faire oublier Yamato, juste pour une nuit. Les ébats sont satisfaisants, agréables, mais jamais aussi intenses qu'avec le brun. Les respiratons contre son oreille ne le font pas frissonner comme lui, les gémissements étouffés ne sonnent pas comme les siens, les caresses qu'on lui prodigue sont trop fades... Kakashi ne sait pas si il sera un jour capable de le laisser de côté. Un soir cependant, alors que l'argenté vient de se poser tranquillement sur son canapé, le bruit de la sonnette retenti. Il n'attend pas de visite à une heure pareille alors il se rend prudemment à l'entrée. Le risque qu'un de ses coups d'un soir viennent toquer avec l'espoir de construire quelque chose avec lui était réel. Alors, un peu méfiant, le libraire entrouvre la porte et s'arrête instantanément de respirer quand ses yeux sont capables d'identifier qui se tient là. Dans un élan de panique, il referme aussitôt. Décontenancé, Kakashi n'arrive pas à croire que Yamato ai le culot de se présenter ici.

\- Tu devrais pas être là.

Son ton est froid, dénué d'émotions. Pourtant de véritables vagues le secoue. Il a peur de prononcer d'autres mots et que l'homme derrière la porte soit capable d'entendre à quel point il se sentait misérable. Yamato appuie son front contre la porte. Il s'attendait à cette réaction. Après tout, c'est la deuxième fois qu'il vient ici pour tirer Kakashi de son appartement alors qu'il ne voulait plus le voir.. Pourtant, il aura fallu un courage immense au brun pour briser encore une fois ses chaînes et s'écouter lui plutôt que ses responsabilités.

\- Je t'en supplie, ouvre moi. Je veux te voir j'en peux plus.

La voix qui retentie est fatiguée, un peu lointaine et éteinte. Le grisonnant hésite encore et se décide enfin. Il ouvre la porte et tire Yamato à l'intérieur avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres. Au diable tout le reste. Tant pis pour sa promesse, pour ses adieux. Tant pis. La bouche qui lui répond lui a tellement manqué. Le brun frissonne mais repousse doucement le libraire. Il ne veut pas tout brusquer et refaire des erreurs.

\- Je suis pas venu pour ça Kakashi... Vraiment...

L'intéressé ne veut rien entendre. Son regard est déjà plein d'envie, sa respiration rapide. Kakashi a attendu trop longtemps, il le veut tout de suite, sans discussions. Il n'a pas besoin de mots, juste de gestes, de preuves.

\- Et alors... Maintenant que t'es là, baise moi.

Yamato sursaute. Est-ce que c'est vraiment le Kakashi qu'il a connu qui se tient en face de lui, déjà en train d'essayer de lui retirer son pantalon ? Non, c'est autre chose. Quelque chose qui ne lui plaît pas. Il sait que son ancien amant cherche absolument à éviter les problèmes. Parler est trop douloureux, surtout de ce genre de choses, alors que s'abandonner au sexe est nettement plus simple et agréable. Le brun ne manque pas d'envie, mais il préfère le repousser encore, un peu plus.

\- Arrêtes... J'ai envie de toi aussi. Mais j'ai besoin de parler de plus que ça. Je veux qu'on se voit. Je peux pas te dire adieu je n'y arrive pas. Et je sais à quel point c'est mal de faire ça, mais je veux le faire.

Kakashi obéit et se calme. Surtout après avoir entendu Yamato prononcer ces mots. Il est alors prêt à mentir à sa famille et à être un mari adultère, juste pour vivre une petite idylle avec lui ? Pendant un moment, les deux débattent. Le grisonnant essaye de lui faire comprendre que tout ça n'apporterait que du mal, mais petit à petit, Yamato parvient à le convaincre. En réalité, si Kakashi cède encore une fois, c'est surtout parce que pour la première fois, il a l'impression que le père de famille parle avec sincérité et surtout avec des sentiments. Et non pas seulement sur le coup de la frustration et de l'envie. C'est une avancée considérable, bien que l'argenté ne soit toujours pas à l'aise avec le faire d'être l'amant secret de l'homme qui se tient maintenant dans son lit. Ils avaient finalement craqués, encore un fois. Et de maintes et maintes fois suivraient encore. A chaque fois, Yamato prétexte une sortie et à chaque fois, il vient retrouver son amant. A chaque fois, les deux hommes font l'amour éperdument, comme si ils risquaient de se retrouver pour la dernière fois. Ce n'est pas une situation satisfaisante, mais Yamato sait qu'il ne peut plus se passer de Kakashi, qui pense de son côté exactement la même chose.

Malheureusement, l'idylle cachée ne le reste pas longtemps. Hikari n'est pas idiote, loin de là. Depuis quelques temps son mari s'absente sans trop donner de raison, refuse d'honorer son '' devoir d'époux '' au creux de leur lit. Pourtant, la jolie brune s'est remise en question et a essayé de faire des tas d'efforts, de proposer des choses nouvelles à son compagnon, même de changer si il le souhaitait ! Mais à chaque fois les sollicitations de la jeune mère restaient vaines. Il ne l'avait plus touché depuis des mois et pour cause, seul Kakashi lui faisait de l'effet et tout son appétit sexuel était dirigé envers ce dernier. Découvrir une autre sexualité à l'âge de trente ans n'était pas non plus une mince affaire. Toute sa vie, Yamato avait pensé être attiré par les femmes seulement, et n'avait jamais su trop quoi penser de l'homosexualité. De manière générale, il n'en pensait rien, puisque ça ne s'appliquait pas à lui. Maintenant, la honte le gagnait un peu, il est vrai. Sa génération n'était pas des plus ouvertes à ce sujet et étant enfant, les moqueries envers ceux qui pouvaient s'intéresser au même sexe étaient nombreuses. Encore plus dans l'adolescence. Il fallait prouver à tout le monde qu'on était capable de se trouver une petite copine et d'être un vrai tombeur, sous peine de se voir accusé d'être un '' sale pd ''. De nombreuses fois le brun avait entendu cette insulte et il l'avait sans doute prononcée à son tour. Le petit village d'où il venait n'étant vraiment pas un modèle d'ouverture d'esprit. Aujourd'hui, alors que son amour était dirigé vers un homme, il s'en voulait d'avoir pu être aussi idiot, mais les stigmates de son adolescente ne le laissait pas penser non plus que cette attirance était des plus normales. Hikari était cependant bien loin d'imaginer une tromperie avec un homme. En effet, la brune soupçonnait une autre femme dans la vie de Yamato. Son plan était bien rodé. Attendre que son époux parte se doucher et en profiter pour fouiller dans ses affaires et son téléphone. Une fois que le terrain était sûr et que Yamato allait en avoir pour une quinzaine de minutes sous la douche, la jeune mère s'empresse de fouiller partout. La veste d'abord. Les poches. Rien. Quelques papiers et pièces qui traînent mais rien d'accablant. Elle avait espérée ou plutôt redoutée, de retrouver des préservatifs. Alors, son attention se porte sur le téléphone portable de Yamato. Les mains tremblantes, terrifiée à l'idée de trouver quelque chose, la demoiselle glisse son doigt sur l'écran et se rend directement dans les messages. Son souffle se coupe. Des larmes de rage et de douleurs montent dans ses yeux. Hikari continue sa lecture afin d'être certaine qu'elle ne rêve pas, que ses accusations seront fondées. Elle tente de tenir le plus longtemps possible mais elle lâche le portable quand son regard se pose sur deux mots. '' Je t'aime ''. Alors c'était donc ça? Si son mari ne se consacrait plus à elle c'était à cause de Kakashi ? Un cri puissant s'échappe de sa bouche, elle tombe à genoux, le visage enfoui dans ses mains alors que son corps entier est secoué par les larmes. Affolé, Yamato sort de la salle de bain à moitié habillé et à moitié trempé pour constater l'affreux spectacle. Le portable au sol, près de son épouse... Il a comprit et sur le coup, se retrouve tétanisé, sans pouvoir rien dire. Elle se relève pourtant, se jette sur lui en hurlant et en criant des tas de choses qu'il ne parvient pas à comprendre. Elle martèle le torse de l'homme qu'elle aime avec ses poings, pleure autant qu'elle peut.

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux me faire ça ? A moi?! A Yui ! On est une famille ! Et toi tu préfères t'envoyer en l'air avec... Avec ton stupide libraire ! Depuis combien de temps tu me ments? Depuis combien de temps tu te le tapes ? Tu comptais continuer encore longtemps ? Je t'aimais tellement... J'ai toujours voulu qu'on soit heureux... Et toi.. Toi tu te permet de dire '' Je t'aime '' à un pauvre type comme lui ?

La haine l'emporte et Hikari perd le contrôle. Yamato lui, se sent terriblement décontenancé. Comme si le monde s'écroulait cette fois pour de vrai et que tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de regarder. Nier ne servait à rien et honnêtement, le brun n'avait ni l'envie, ni la force de continuer à mentir. Au fond, un certain soulagement naissait au fond de lui, mais encore trop faible comparé à la douleur de voir celle qui fut si longtemps son épouse, dans un état pareil. Alors, le père de famille se contente de répondre doucement.

\- Je suis désolé Hikari... Mais je me mens à moi-même depuis trop longtemps déjà et... Rencontrer Kakashi m'a juste fait comprendre que je ne suis pas fait pour cette vie, comme j'ai voulu me le faire croire. J'aime Yui de tout mon coeur et il est la chose la plus importante à mes yeux. Mais... Je... Je n'arrive plus à être amoureux de toi.. Je suis désolé.

Le clou est entièrement enfoncé désormais. Plus de retour en arrière n'est possible et Hikari reste bouche bée. Elle vient de comprendre que son mari, celui avec qui elle a batti sa vie, vient de la quitter. Alors, la rage n'en est que plus forte et elle se dépêche d'aller lui chercher des affaires. Hystérique, elle enfonce des vêtements et quelques unes de ses affaires personnelles dans un grand sac. Yamato devine aisément ce que cela signifie. Terrifié à l'idée d'être mis dehors sans pouvoir rester avec son fils, il tente de la raisonner, en vain. Le mal est bien trop fait. Le petit Yui est dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre et pleure de grosses larmes. Il déteste voir ses parents se disputer et du haut de ses six ans, l'enfant comprends que cette fois-ci est plus grave que toutes les autres fois réunies. Le brun s'empresse d'aller le serrer dans ses bras et de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Tout va bien mon grand... Papa va revenir... Je te promet qu'on se revoit très bientôt... Je t'aime.

Et à l'entente de ces derniers mots, Hikari se met à trembler, se remettant à penser que plus jamais ces deux petits mots ne lui seront destinés. Elle pousse alors son mari dehors, la voix brisée par tous les cris, jette son sac de toutes ses forces et claque la porte. Yamato se retrouve dehors, rejetté par sa famille, qui vient de voler en éclat alors que pour une fois dans sa vie, il a fait passé son bonheur avant celui des autres.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Une nouvelle vie

Yamato n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Il se retouvait assit entre les jambes de Kakashi, le dos contre le torse de ce dernier, avec une couverture sur ses genoux et une tasse de thé bien chaud entre les mains. Le jeune père de famille était dans un état pitoyable. La pluie dehors l'avait trempé, et ce dernier avait hésité longuement avant de se rendre chez son amant. La peur de se voir rejeter une fois de plus, la peur que Kakashi le trouve minable et ne veuille plus continuer de l'aimer... Après tout, si Hikari l'avait jeté aussi vite, peut-être que le grisonnant en était tout aussi capable, se disait-il. Le brun avait bien du mal à organiser ses idées, son raisonnement. Son esprit était complètement embrouillé et le libraire avait beaucoup de peine à le voir comme ça. Quand son compagnon avait débarqué devant sa porte, en pleurs et avec pour seul bagage un gros sac, l'argenté avait compris tout de suite. Son coeur s'était serré, il avait eu peur lui aussi. Il se sentait coupable. C'était aussi de sa faute, les deux étaient tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et ils avaient finalement décidés de se lancer dans quelques chose d'aussi grave et compliqué qu'une relation comme la leur. Yamato n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de sangloter. Les lèvres chaudes de Kakashi contre sa tête n'y pouvaient rien, ses mains autour de son corps non plus. Pour le moment, une seule question hantait son esprit et faisait de lui un père meurtri et terrorisé : Quand allait-il pouvoir revoir son fils ? Hikari était bien évidemment en colère et blessée, c'était tout à fait normal... Mais Yamato gardait cette pensée un peu égoïste de simplement vouloir garder son enfant avec lui. La presque totalité de sa vie entière tenait dans la main de cet enfant. Il était si important pour lui et son amour était si grand pour Yui que le brun était capable d'aller au bout du monde pour le récupérer si il le fallait. Kakashi lui, ne comprenait pas encore très bien. Lui qui n'avait pas d'enfant et qui n'en voulait pas se sentait un peu dépassé par la réaction de celui qu'il pouvait désormais appeler son conjoint. Pour lui, il suffisait d'attendre un peu que Hikari se calme et accepte de le laisser le voir, rien de plus. Il n'envisageait pas encore que cette dernière puisse décider d'obtenir la garde exclusive et d'empêcher le trentenaire de voir son petit Yui. Les mots doux et les paroles rassurantes se glissaient à l'oreille du brun qui se calmait peu à peu. Il était maintenant très tard et ses yeux épuisés se fermaient tout seul, son souffle ralentissait pour se caler sur celui de Kakashi qui continuait de le bercer lentement. Yamato se sentait dans une espèce de bulle de protection et même si les problèmes étaient toujours bien là, l'amour de Kakashi semblait agir comme un pansement.

Leur nouvelle vie à deux commence alors. Kakashi a bien évidemment proposé à Yamato de s'installer chez lui et les deux hommes allaient devoir apprendre à vivre ensemble. Ce n'était pas vraiment chose aisée, ni le petit nid d'amour dont ils rêvaient peut-être. Les circonstances rendaient difficile leur début de relation puisque chacun se sentaient coupable. De plus, Yamato avait désormais le nez dans les papiers, à chercher désespérement comment s'en sortir. Un autre problème le tenait maintenant. Etant père de famille, le brun n'avait plus travaillé depuis un bon moment, Hikari étant celle qui ramenait l'argent à la maison. Sauf que désormais, Yamato ne pouvait plus compter dessus et se retrouvait plus ou moins fauché. Bien sûr, ce dernier avait tout de même un peu d'argent de côté, mais il allait devoir complètement reprendre sa vie à zéro. Le libraire l'encourageait et faisait tout son possible pour rendre le sourire à son compagnon. Petit à petit, ce dernier arrive cependant à se remettre sur pied. Il se concentre sur l'idée qu'il pourra récupérer son fils et que tout finira par se remettre dans l'ordre. Peut-être utopique, ou naïf, mais c'était pour le jeune père, le seul moyen de ne pas sombrer. Le trentenaire découvre alors une toute nouvelle vie qu'il ne soupçonnait pas. Avec Kakashi à ses côtés, il ne se sent jamais oppressé ou obligé de faire quoi que ce soit. Le couple naissant prend goût à sortir, à s'occuper l'un de l'autre... Quelques petits conflits éclatent de temps en temps, notamment à cause de la différence de caractère des deux hommes. Yamato est un homme réfléchi et organisé tandis que Kakashi est tout le contraire. La tenue de l'appartement n'est pas sa priorité et il vit un peu au jour le jour, sans se soucier du lendemain. Cette attitude agace parfois le brun, bien plus terre-à-terre. Mais en dehors de ça, l'argenté et lui-même semblent terriblement heureux d'être ensemble. Les gestes tendres ne s'arrêtent jamais. Kakashi avait bien du mal à croire à tout ça, lui qui s'était promis de ne plus jamais tomber amoureux. Il était forcé de constater que l'affection et l'amour lui avait terriblement manqué.

Et ce soir, Yamato a une idée derrière la tête. Le libraire travaillant toute la journée, le trentenaire décide de lui faire une surprise en préparant un dîner. Ce dernier est bien évidemment des plus doués pour ce genre d'attention. Toute la journée est alors consacrée à la préparation du repas : les plats préférés de son compagnon, majoritairement à base d'aubergine et de tofu. Sur la table se dresse alors des assiettes qui dégagent déjà une odeur délicieuse. Kakashi rentre aux alentours de dix-neuf heures, complètement sur les rotules. Si bien qu'il ne réalise pas tout de suite que son compagnon s'est pour l'occasion vêtu élégament et qu'un repas succulent l'attend. Il ne remarque pas non plus le bouquet de roses que Yamato à composé lui-même.

\- Ca sent bon... Mais attends...

Son regard se pose enfin sur la table et surtout sur Yamato qu'il trouve terriblement beau. Un large sourire amusé se dessine sur le visage du plus jeune qui réalise que le brun a fait tout ça pour lui. Il se sent tout chose tout à coups, un peu mal à l'aise également. Personne n'a jamais fait une telle chose pour lui et il s'en veut de n'avoir jamais pensé à faire de même pour Yamato qui n'est pourtant pas au mieux de sa forme ces derniers temps. Mais celui-ci vint interrompre ses pensées, le forçant gentiment à s'asseoir.

\- Tu travailles toute la semaine... Autant que tu profites de ton week-end. J'espère que ça te plaît. Et ce n'est que le début tu sais?

Kakashi se sent chouchouté. Il se sent important, spécial, et non pas comme un simple passe-temps, un simple moyen de s'amuser, comme cela avait pu être le cas dans ses précédentes relations. Ce soir était spécial pour eux deux et ils partageaient ce dîner en se dévorant des yeux. Les assiettes se vident rapidement, les verres de vins également. Yamato prends soin de débarasser et de s'occuper de la vaisselle tandis que Pakkun a le droit de se régaler avec les restes. Puis, alors que le grisonnant pense que les attentions sont terminées, il se rend compte que son compagnon l'appelle depuis la salle de bain. Intrigué, Kakashi s'empresse de le rejoindre, pour avoir une vue des plus agréable : le corps dénudé de Yamato, simplement recouvert de la mousse qui flottait dans l'eau parfumée de la baignoire. Nouveau sourire de la part du libraire qui prend un malin plaisir à se déshabiller lentement devant le trentenaire, qu'il sait très friand de ce genre de spectacle. La lumière des bougies disposées dans la pièce soulignent les jolies formes de Kakashi et l'atmosphère se réchauffe lentement. Yamato en profite en effet pour observer le libraire et le détailler sous toutes les coutures. Il avait désormais le loisir de se laisser aller à ses préférences, et non pas à un devoir d'époux, comme auparavant. Les deux hommes profitent de la chaleur de la pièce, une heure entière ne s'écoule avant qu'ils ne se décident à sortir. La décision n'est pas des plus simples à prendre, Kakashi se montre capricieux et souhaite rester encore. Alors, Yamato se décide à utiliser sa botte secrète. D'une voix suave, pleine d'envie et de douceur, il murmure tout contre son oreille.

\- Tu sais que si on sort maintenant, une autre surprise t'attendras dans la chambre, hm?

Le sang du libraire ne fait qu'un tour. La voix de son compagnon le fait toujours autant frissonner alors que son esprit s'évade déjà, curieux de savoir ce que lui réserve le plus âgé.

Une fois dans l'intimité de leur chambre, toujours souligné par la douce lueur des flammes et de la lumière légèrement rouge, Kakashi s'empresse de s'allonger et d'attirer Yamato contre lui. Les deux hommes se connaissent désormais par coeur, leurs nombreux ébats leurs ont permis de se connaître et de pouvoir se combler mutuellement. La langue explore alors la peau de l'autre, se déléctant des frissons qu'elle trace sur ce dernier. Les mains attrapent, saisissent et s'imprègnent des courbes, les yeux se ferment, comme pour mieux apprécier chaques sensations. Yamato est terriblement excité par le comportement aguicheur de Kakashi qui n'hésite pas à user de tous ses charmes pour le rendre fou. Le brun ne réalise toujours pas que l'homme en face de lui lui est sien. Une telle perfection semble l'impressionner, parfois lui faire peur, mais il s'abandonne rapidement à son désir. Les préliminaires sont longs, amoureux et tendres, tandis que le trentenaire montre finalement quelques signes d'impatience. Il a envie de faire l'amour avec Kakashi. De partager ce moment si intime et de s'unir à lui, toute la nuit. Cependant, ce dernier semble avoir une autre idée en tête. Au lieu de sagement laisser Yamato se placer au dessus de lui, l'argenté inverse les rôles, sous les yeux ébahis du plus âgé qui réalise peu à peu où son amant veut en venir.

\- Non attends ! Se met-il à geindre.

Il se redresse alors, ses grands yeux noirs ronds comme des billes alors que Kakashi étouffe déjà un rire. Yamato semble presque offensé que son partenaire puisse lui proposer une chose pareille. Ses jambes se referment instantanément et Kakashi s'attends très sérieusement à ce que le brun sorte un panneau stop à se mettre entre les jambes. Le grisonnant a toujours apprécié d'occuper le rôle du passif, mais pour une fois, il a envie de changer, et de prendre du plaisir autrement. L'envie d'initier Yamato est très alléchante également, le voir dans une position de presque faiblesse, lui qui ne connaît rien de ce genre de plaisir, serait des plus récréatifs.

\- Calme toi... J'aimerais beaucoup essayer comme ça... Je te promet que j'irais doucement et que je ferais très attention.

Ses paroles ne rassurent en rien le jeune père qui proteste de nouveau.

\- Non, non ! Je... Je te jure que j'ai peur Kakashi et que c'est pas pour moi ça.

L'ambiance moite, pleine de désirs semble s'être complètement évaporée pour Yamato. Seul son membre encore fièrement dressé témoigne de l'envie qui ne le quitte pas tout à fait. Le libraire a envie d'éclater de rire. Son compagnon a l'air d'un animal appeuré, d'un enfant qui le supplie de ne pas le punir. Il s'apprête à renoncer. Après tout, si Yamato n'en a pas envie, il n'a aucun droit de le forcer et de le faire quand même. Cependant, et contre toutes attentes, ce dernier semble revenir sur ses propos.

\- Attends... Je... Bon je veux bien essayer. Mais tu me promet que tu feras attention ? J'ai jamais fais ça.

Il se mordille la lèvre et est visiblement nerveux. Le grisonnant entreprend alors de le couvrir lentement de baisers, pour le replonger dans cet état si délicieux qu'est celui de l'envie, de vouloir plus... Yamato se détend lentement, se surprend même à onduler son bassin pour inciter Kakashi à s'y intéresser. La bouteille de lubrifiant en main, ce dernier s'applique à en appliquer contre l'entrée du brun, puis sur ses doigts. Le trentenaire est un peu surprit de la sensation et surtout du fait d'être stimulé à cet endroit. Le faire pour son partenaire ne l'avait jamais dérangé, mais être à sa place était des plus troublant. Pourtant, ce n'est pas désagréable du tout, au contraire. Yamato se surprend encore une fois, cette fois ci à gémir doucement alors que Kakashi introduit un doigt, puis deux en lui. Il est conscient de la prudence dont il doit faire preuve. Une véritable tendresse émane de l'argenté qui prends soin de lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à cette intrusion, de respirer pour assimiler ce qui est en train de se passer. Puis, quand Yamato lui fait signe qu'il est prêt, le souffle court, les jambes écartées et la main occupée à caresser son propre membre, Kakashi le pénétre. Le plus jeune doit se retenir de toute ses forces pour ne pas y aller trop fort alors qu'il redécouvre cette sensation qu'il aime tant de se sentir enveloppé par l'intimité de son compagnon qui lui, a déjà bien du mal à rester calme. Au final, Yamato sert les draps et les dents. La douleur est réelle. Kakashi n'est pas un petit gabarit et il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour s'y faire. Néanmoins, la suite est là pour le satisfaire. Le grisonnant se met à donner des coups de reins plus rythmés, plus fort, tout en gémissant sans absolument aucune retenue. Le reste de la nuit continue ainsi, Yamato découvrant qu'il est lui aussi capable d'atteindre l'orgasme de cette manière, et Kakashi complètement épuisé qui affiche un sourire béat sur son visage satisfait.

Tout aurait toujours pu continuer comme ça, entre les petites attentions, l'amour un peu niais et les soirs à s'aimer encore et encore. Malheureusement, la vie rattrape rapidement Yamato et le frappe de pleins fouet. Un matin, Kakashi revient à l'appartement avec du courrier, qui, étrangement, est destiné au brun. Une grande enveloppe marron, qui ne laisse aucun doute à Yamato. Une demande de divorce. C'était bien évidemment à prévoir, Hikari et lui n'allaient pas restés mariés. Alors qu'il est en train de lire attentivement tous les détails de ce contrat, des larmes lui montent soudainement dans les yeux. Là, juste écrit en face de lui, une annotation. Hikari souhaite avoir la garde définitive de Yui. Cette simple annotation semble le détruire instantanément. Hikari veut l'empêcher de voir son propre fils. Le papier est envoyé par terre, le stylo avec et Kakashi comprends ce que tout cela signifie.

\- Yamato... Essaye peut-être de l'appeler et de discuter... Je me doute qu'elle n'a pas envie de ça mais c'est votre enfant, à vous deux. Tu as le droit de voir ton fils et d'en profiter toi aussi.

Le brun doit garder la tête froide, au moins pour Yui. Le conseil de Kakashi n'est pas mauvais, mais s'avère être peu concluant. Multiples appels se soldent par un répondeur. Plusieurs messages laissés et quand son ex-épouse accepte enfin de répondre, elle s'empresse de lui hurler dessus et de l'appeler par des tas de noms peu agréables. Yamato se sent découragé. Il va être obligé de signer et d'engager de longues démarches pour pouvoir récupérer son fils, ou au moins obtenir le droit de le voir.

Les mois passent. Le jugement n'est pas encore prononcé et l'avocat qu'il a engagé ne lui cache pas que ce sera sans doute difficile de faire pencher la balance en sa faveur puisqu'il est celui qui a trompé sa femme... Yamato, encouragé par Kakashi ne perds pas espoirs et rassemblent tout ce qu'il peut pour assurer les arguments à prononcer devant le juge. Les mois passent en effet et l'anniversaire de son petit garçon approche à grand pas. Le brun n'est pas sans savoir que une fête d'anniversaire sera organisée à son ancien lieu de vie. Pour le jeune père, ne pas être présent lors du septième anniversaire de Yui est impensable. Alors sa décision est prise. Le grisonnant proteste, lui demande de réfléchir et de ne pas s'y rendre, sous peine de se voir mis dehors ! Mais Yamato n'écoute pas. Il n'a en tête que de voir son fils qui est en train de grandir sans qu'il ne puisse le voir. Un cadeau sous le bras, le trentenaire se présente à la fête. Tout est très bien organisé. Des ballons colorés dans tous les coins, des confettis, des jouets, un gros gâteau et des enfants qui courent partout. Un sourire se dessine sur son visage. Yui ne doit pas être bien loin et doit être en train de s'amuser comme un fou. Autour de lui, il essaye de ne pas remarquer les regards qui se posent sur lui. Ceux qui sont ici savent qui cet homme est. Ils sont tous des connaissances de Yamato, d'autres parents. Ils savent évidemment ce qu'il s'est passé et les messes-basses sont nombreuses. Le brun se sent honteux, il sent le poids des accusations sur ses épaules mais ne perds pas son sourire ni son objectif. Quand enfin, le visage de son petit garçon lui apparaît au loin, il se met à trembler un instant. L'accueillir en pleurant n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée, autant sécher ces larmes et profiter de l'instant. Yui se fige en voyant son papa. Son regard semble inquiet, hésitant. Il ne sait pas si il peut aller le voir et le rejoindre. Pourtant, le petit enfant a terriblement envie d'aller se jeter dans ses bras et de lui faire un câlin. Même si ce dernier a fait les pires bêtises, Yamato reste son père et Yui l'aime. Enfin, l'enfant semble se décider et commence à avancer en direction du brun qui tend les bras, son coeur prêt à exploser de joie. C'est ce moment qu'Hikari choisi pour débouler comme une furie. Elle attrape l'enfant avec bien peu de précautions et le garde près d'elle. Le visage de son ex-femme, qui fut auparavant si doux et harmonieux n'était plus qu'un concentré de haine, de douleurs et de dégoût.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?! Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ! Je t'interdis de t'approcher ou même de parler à Yui ! Il n'a pas besoin d'un père comme toi dans sa vie. D'un père aussi répugnant !

Les mots sont durs. Les insultes le piquent légèrement mais l'interdiction le scie en deux. Yamato cherche à répondre, présente le cadeau alors que ses poings se serrent.

\- J'ai le droit de voir mon fils ! Je me fiche de ce que tu peux penser de moi Hikari, tu as le droit d'être en colère. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de m'empêcher de le voir. C'est son anniversaire, je veux juste lui donner ça, passer un moment avec lui... Rien de plus !

L'ancien couple se donne en spectacle, pour le plus grand malheur de Yamato qui déteste exposer sa vie privée à des inconnus. Malheureusement, Hikari ne compte pas se laisser amadouer, et quand cette dernière menace d'appeler la police, Yamato n'a d'autres choix que d'abandonner. Le jeune père pose la petite boîte emballée de papier coloré. Elle contient un tout nouveau set de petites voitures que Yui adore... Il espère que ce dernier pourra les avoir et s'éclipse. Les espoirs sont bien difficiles à maintenir. Yamato a l'impression d'être puni pour être tombé amoureux de Kakashi. Il a l'impression que son monde ne tient plus à rien si son fils n'est plus avec lui.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Reconstruire

Les mois passent, sans que Yamato ne les comptent vraiment. La paperasse s'accumule, les rendez-vous avec l'avocat se font de plus en plus fréquents, la date du jugement est enfin annoncée. Pour le couple, cette date et un soulagement, autant qu'une véritable montagne d'angoisse qui se rajoute en plus sur leurs épaules. Heureusement, le jeune père n'a pas a traverser ça seul. Kakashi est avec lui et lui offre un soutien sans faille. Ce n'est pas toujours facile pour le grisonnant qui n'a jamais été embarqué dans ce genre d'affaire. Les juges, les avocats... Tout ça l'angoisse plus qu'autre chose mais pour le bien de son compagnon, le nonchalant Kakashi essaye de se montrer sérieux et attentif. Le brun lui en est immensément reconnaîssant et jamais il ne lui aurait demandé d'en faire autant. Son bonheur est alors immense quand il se rend compte que son partenaire est vraiment un homme bon et qui ne lui veut que du bien. Le jour du jugement de divorce arrive alors, Yamato doit se rendre au tribunal et affronter les terribles accusations de Hikari, qui, il le sait, seront nombreuses. A coup sûr, celle qui deviendrait très prochainement son ex-femme ne manquerait pas de pointer du doigt à quel point Yamato a failli à son devoir de père, pour tomber dans la débauche d'une relation homosexuelle. Une montagne de stupidité en soit. Tout semble très long. Quand le trentenaire entre dans le tribunal, il essaye de ne pas montrer son inquiétude. Beaucoup de blablas, la séparation des biens, qui gardera quoi... Cela ne l'intéresse guère. Il est même prêt à tout lui laisser si elle accepte de le laisser enfin voir son enfant. Alors, quand la décision tombe, un pincement froisse le coeur de Yamato. Hikari aura la garde de Yui... Il est vrai que le jeune père avait peu de chance de l'obtenir... Sans métier fixe, sans domicile non plus puisqu'il habite toujours avec Kakashi... Néanmoins, tout n'est pas perdu. Hikari, qui affiche déjà un sourire vainqueur, déchante assez vite quand elle se rend compte que son ancien époux aura tout de même le droit de le prendre une semaine pendant les vacances et un week-end sur deux. Tout n'est donc vraiment pas perdu. Yamato va pouvoir passer du temps avec Yui et faire en sorte de veiller sur son enfant, même si cela se fait d'un peu plus loin.

Tout est presque prêt. Le couple a prit grand soin de préparer l'appartement pour la venue d'une semaine du petit brun. Une chambre a été aménagée pour ce dernier et diverses affaires sont maintenant ici, chez Kakashi, qui n'en revient toujours pas. Lui qui n'avait absolument aucun intérêt pour les enfants, allait être beau-père. Rien que ce mot lui donnait une drôle de sensation. Comme une boule au milieu de la gorge, qui vient le déranger avec son lot de responsabilités. Il est en réalité terrorisé à l'idée que Yui ne puisse pas l'apprécier. Leur première et unique rencontre s'était faite rapidement et il y a longtemps maintenant. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis. Alors, Yamato, qui remarque la peur dans les yeux de son partenaire, décide de l'enlacer doucement, par derrière. D'une voix douce et calme, il se contente de murmurer contre son oreille.

\- Ca va aller... Je suis sûr que Yui t'aimeras autant qu'avant. Tu seras parfait. Puis rappelle toi que je te demanderais jamais de le considérer comme ton fils ou de jouer le rôle d'un père. Je suis conscient que c'est mon enfant et pas le tien et que si tu ne souhaites pas beaucoup t'impliquer...

Kakashi le coupe, les sourcils soudainement froncés alors qu'il se retourne vivement pour observer le visage de Yamato.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi. Je sais à quel point c'est important pour toi, alors ça l'est pour moi. Je m'occuperais de ton enfant et je l'aimerais, tu verras.

Oh Yamato ne s'était jamais autant trompé de sa vie, Kakashi non plus. Yui est bel et bien là, avec eux, mais commence déjà à témoigner de son mécontentement. Le petit garçon maintenant âgé de sept ans crie, pleure et refuse que Kakashi l'approche. Le grisonnant reste à l'écard, visiblement confus et regarde le brun avec des yeux ronds, comme si il avait en face de lui un genre de petit être bizarre, dont il ne connaissait rien. A vrai dire, Yamato est, lui aussi, perplexe. Son fils n'a jamais vraiment eu un tel comportement et le jeune père imaginait les retrouvailles de manières un peu plus joyeuse, un peu plus festive et agréable. Pas dans les larmes, les hurlements et la morve qui coule du nez. Yui ne fait pourtant pas un caprice sans aucune raison. Non, il n'a pas envie de passer une semaine avec son papa, et pour cause. Hikari, aveuglée par sa haine, a pris un soin particulier à raconter des tas de choses mauvaises sur Yamato. La jeune femme ne se rendant visiblement pas compte que ce genre de manipulations ne font que faire du mal à son enfant. Yui pense alors que Yamato l'a abandonné, juste pour être avec Kakashi, et que il a fait exprès de faire pleurer sa maman, exprès de lui faire du mal et de gâcher sa fête d'anniversaire. Avec tout ça, il est évident que le petit garçon veuille se tenir à l'écard. Pourtant, le trentenaire ne veut pas abandonner. Son fils chéri lui a tellement manqué qu'il veut faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour le mettre à l'aise et faire en sorte qu'il trouve, ici aussi, son bonheur. Quand Yui est finalement calmé, après avoir eu en consolation, le droit de manger un biscuit, Yamato entreprend d'avoir une discussion avec ce dernier. Les mots ne sont pas faciles à choisir quand son interlocuteur n'a que sept ans, et pourtant, le brun s'en sort à merveille, sous les yeux ébahis de Kakashi, qui lui aussi mange un biscuit pour se consoler.

\- Tu sais Yui... Papa et maman ils se sont séparés parce que ils s'aimaient plus. Alors oui c'est vrai, j'ai fais une bêtise, une grosse erreur. Je n'aurai pas du quitter maman comme ça et faire ce que j'ai fais. Tu sais ce que j'ai fais ?

Le petit garçon fixe les miettes tombés par terre et réfléchit un instant. Il ne sait pas vraiment non... Sa tête s'agite alors de gauche à droite, en guise de réponse.

\- Bien.. Papa est tombé amoureux de Kakashi. Ca s'est passé comme ça. J'ai rencontré Kakashi, on est devenu amis et après on est tombés amoureux. Et moi j'ai cru que si je disais rien à ta maman, ça allait pas lui faire du mal. Alors que la vérité c'est que le mensonge, ça blesse toujours les gens Yui, toujours. Donc j'ai fais cette grosse erreur et c'est pour ça que tout a été compliqué après... Mais je suis vraiment désolé que ça t'ai fait du mal. Je veux juste que tu saches que je t'aime toujours aussi fort et que Kakashi aussi il est prêt à t'aimer aussi fort que moi. D'accord ?

L'enfant écoute. Cette version des faits lui plait un peu plus que celle que sa mère lui a raconté. Cette version là ne l'empêche pas d'aimer son papa... Ne fait pas de son papa un monstre et à vrai dire, les paroles réconfortantes de ce dernier commence à calmer la colère de Yui. Il s'autorise un câlin, mais ne fait toujours pas confiance au grisonnant, qui observe avec un petit sourire. Il se dit que la bombe est peut-être désamorcée et que au final, ce ne sera peut-être pas si difficile !

Encore une fois, Kakashi ne pouvait pas autant se tromper. Les jours passent et alors que Yui montre de plus en plus d'affection pour Yamato, il montre également de plus en plus de dédain et d'aversion pour Kakashi. Le libraire est au bout du rouleau. Plaire à Yamato avait été bien plus simple que de plaire à son fils ! L'argenté essayait pourtant de toutes ses forces. Il n'avait jamais haussé le ton, jamais dit quoi que ce soit de méchant, mais les regards noirs de Yui se remarquaient aisément. Quand le couple pense être seul et s'autorise un tendre baiser, le petit garçon sort de nul part et regarde Kakashi avec un air mauvais, jaloux et terriblement effrayant pour le libraire. Se rappelant les rires de Yui lorsqu'ils jouaient ensemble aux petites voitures, Kakashi avait même tenté de lui proposer de refaire une course, ce à quoi il s'était empressé de répondre '' Non, elle sont nulles tes voitures ''. Yamato était un peu desespéré lui aussi. Le soir venu, son compagnon était souvent au bord de la crise de nerf, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller à pester à tout bout de champs. Les caresses, les baisers et les mots doux n'y faisaient rien.

\- Mais putain ! Je te jure Yamato j'ai tout essayé ! Je lui ai fait un gâteau ! Un gâteau tu te rends compte ? Moi qui ai jamais mangé autre chose que des plats à emporter avant de te rencontrer ! Tiens attends écoute.

Alors le brun s'affale dans le lit, le regard vide et le visage dénué de toutes expressions. Il sait que ça risque d'être long et que son amant n'est pas prêt de s'intéresser à lui ou à tout autre chose.

\- Ce matin, j'ai voulu être gentil et comme je sais que les gamins ils aiment bien les animaux et tout... J'ai vu Yui caresser Pakkun, alors je me suis dit que je tenais ma chance ! Je lui propose gentiment d'aller promener Pakkun avec moi et peut-être même d'aller au magasin pour lui choisir un nouveau jouet. Tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu ? '' Non, toute façon il pue ton chien et il est moche ''. Tu te rends compte ! Mon chien ?!

Et alors là, Yamato était maintenant certain que l'argenté en avait pour longtemps. Que son fils ne daigne pas lui accorder de gentillesse était une chose, mais que qui que ce soit insulte son chien en était une autre. Alors le reste de la soirée continue comme ça, sans que Yamato ne puisse vraiment répondre et sans que Kakashi ne parvienne à se calmer.

La fin de la semaine approche. Yui se montre sous son meilleur jour à son papa, mais aucun progrès n'est constaté avec son beau-père. Cependant, le couple décide de profiter de leurs vacances ensemble en amenant le petit garçon dans un parc d'attraction. L'idée l'enchante !

Les manèges qui tournent, ceux qui volent et d'autres qui font des tas de bruits et des centaines de couleurs se reflètent dans les yeux émerveillés de l'enfant. L'odeur de la barbe-à-papa, des bonbons en tout genre et des crêpes sucrées lui emplit les narines et font gargouiller son estomac. Kakashi doit dire que depuis qu'il a rencontré Yui, il ne l'a jamais vu dans un état pareil. Et il trouve cela assez touchant. Voir un enfant s'émerveiller et afficher un vrai sourire heureux lui provoque une petite étincelle de chaleur au fond de son être. Sa main se resserre dans celle de Yamato, qui lui aussi, semble immortaliser le moment dans son esprit. Yui se montre très impatient. Il voudrait tout essayer, gagner tous les jeux et manger toutes les sucreries. Vint néanmoins le moment des auto-tamponneuses. Le petit garçon pointe du doigt, semble tout excité et veut absolument en conduire une. Malheureusement, Yui est bien trop jeune et son père ne peut tout simplement pas monter là dedans. Tous les manèges un peu trop violent le terrorise et lui donne une nausée affreuse. Le trentenaire semble désolé et il est clair que ce dernier semble hésiter à se sacrifier... C'est à ce moment là que Kakashi prend les devant. Il était resté en arrière trop de fois, et c'était peut-être le moment de plaire à Yui, de lui montrer que lui aussi voulait être là pour lui et lui faire plaisir. Le grisonnant est accroupi devant le garçon qui le regarde un peu en boudant, il lui propose de monter avec lui. Yui semble méfiant, presque suspicieux. Comme si l'argenté avait une idée derrière la tête. Mais il reste un enfant, et l'excitation prend le dessus. Les deux compères peuvent alors monter. Le reste est un spectacle des plus parfaits aux yeux de Yamato qui sourit et décide de sortir son téléphone pour les filmer. En général, le trentenaire préfère de loin profiter du moment avec ses yeux, mais cet instant doit être sauvegardé à jamais. L'instant où les deux personnes auxquelles il tient le plus au monde s'entendent enfin. Yui crie de joie, s'aggripe à Kakashi qui ne s'est jamais montré aussi rieur. Il reste prudent mais s'amuse à faire des petites frayeurs qui font bondir l'enfant de sept ans qui rit de plus belle. Il lui laisse prendre le volant, ses grandes mains recouvrant les siennes pour pouvoir le guider et remarque que ce dernier ne riposte plus. A la place, ses petites mains s'agitent et se cramponnent de toute leur force. Les bruits autour, les enfants qui râlent, ou qui courent, n'ont plus d'importance. C'est leur moment à eux deux.

La nuit commence à tomber et Yui ne veut plus lâcher Kakashi. Il attrape son papa et le grisonnant et les entraînent partout, là où les jeux l'attirent le plus. Les deux hommes s'offrent des regards tendres. Kakashi espère faire comprendre à Yamato qu'il veut chérir cet enfant autant qu'il souhaite le chérir lui. La nouvelle petite famille se dépêche alors de rejoindre un stand de nourriture pour commander des boulettes de poulpes, que Yui affectionnent particulièrement. Le froid se lève mais la chaleur du plat et des deux hommes autour de lui l'empêche de frissonner. Le petit garçon partage même son plat avec beaucoup de générosité.

Le retour à la maison se fait sans accrocs, Yui commence à tomber de fatigue et tient à peine debout. Il finit d'ailleurs dans les bras de Yamato qui une fois arrivé, s'empresse de le mettre bien confortablement dans son lit. Le jeune père commence à le border, sa main se glisse dans ses cheveux fins et doux alors qu'un petit baiser se dépose sur son front pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Mais contre toute attente, Yui se met à parler.

\- Et Kakashi il vient pas me dire bonne nuit ?

Yamato est surprit, mais comblé. Il s'empresse de faire venir le grisonnant qui est tout aussi abasourdi. Il est un peu nerveux, n'est pas sûr de savoir s'y prendre mais finit par se dire que le plus naturellement possible sera encore le mieux, le plus sincère. Alors, lui aussi, se place à côté de l'enfant à moitié endormi, il caresse sa petite main et ajuste la couverture avant de faire un délicat bisou sur sa joue. Tout était déjà parfait, mais Yui, déjà emporté par le sommeil murmure entre ses lèvres encore pleines de sucre.

\- En fait c'est encore mieux, maintenant j'ai deux papas...

FIN


End file.
